A Captain's Tale II: Tales untold
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: Love comes in many shapes and sizes , it's only viewed through many points in time,trials and tests. Amelia and Delbert are no exception to this rule..especially when their own little ones comes along. ...They soon discover its only a part of the Circle of life
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock blared Amelia groaned and turned her self over slowly , now being three and and half months into her six month expectantcy , the young captain was showing that she had four more souls dewelling with in her.

"Five AM.." she mumbled hitting the alarm and looked over to her sleeping canid husband , Doctor Delbert Doppler , who needed to getting ready for work at Montressor Univerity of the Astrophysics department.

Amelia's father and sister didn't approve of Delbert , but that was the Felind way , Victoria had opened more to the man but of course Amelia knew Victoria wouldn't be satisfied with any man for her baby sister.

"Delbert...Delbert darling? " She gently shook him .

He snorted and rolled over towards her and blink awake, smiling at his beloved.

"Good morning Darling. " She whispered.

"Good morning my loves." he smiled rubbing her stomach making her pur.

He sadly got up , grabbed his glasses, and got dressed in his suit and yawned.

Amelia slowly got up and did the same , placing on a lilac colored maternity top and white pants.

The two smiled at one another playfully in the stillness of the morning. Suddenly a loud bang a curses was herd , causeing them both to go out of their bedroom to see kitty on the floor bent over a trunk and Britt in near tears from laughter on the floor.

"Shut up.." Kitty mumbled .

"what is the world happen?"

"Kitty thought it a good idea to pick up the truck her self .."

"I had it but the bloody rug got in the way.."

And gravity ?" Amelia laughed.

"Yeah yeah laugh at the youngest one real cute guys.."

Amelia offered her niece a hand which she gladly took.

"What are you too doing at five i nthe morning ? " Delbert asked adjusting his glasses to look at the trunk.

"Moving more of Kitty's stuff in to the ...other room." since the news of the upcoming babies the Doppler house hold had to make more arrangments. In Britt's bed room there was a mini room of sorts , it was like a pantry or somethign , it had a small closet in it , good size for a bed and a desk.

Instead of actually moving her stuff to Britt's room Kitty wanted to try out the 'Secret Room' as the girls dubbbed it.

Just last night the paint had dryed so Amelia assumed now they'd be spending their fall break moving her stuff into the room and possibly painting the other room when Amelia found out the genders when the results come in the mail , hopefully soon.

"Would you like some help?" Amelia offered.

"you can't be around paint fumes Aunt amelia." Britt somewhat scolded kneeling to help Kitty pick up the trunk.

"Well no but ah blast it.." Amelia huffed , "I want to see.."

"By the after noon ya can." Kitty grunted with the trunk.

"how the heck did you get this out of your room ?"

"Magic Britt magic." she rolled her eyes chuckling.

"Well bippity boppity boo." Britt rolled her eyes jokenly.

"where is Miss. Swinson? "

"Asleep more likely. " Kitty called back form the room .

"Darling I have to run . " Delbert said kissing her.

"Very well love. "

"Aunt Amelia ?"

"Yes Bridgettah ? "

"what color are you painting the nursery?"

"I'm not sure yet Bridgettah.."

* * *

Hours later Amelia was sipping ginger ale and watching the autume leaves dance in the wind. She seen the postman coming up to her door step and nearly flew to the door she was nervous and excited to see what her babies were..

"Katalia ! Bridgettah! it's here!" She called almost to excited to stand.

In a flash all three were in there standing before her all just as eager as she. she ripped open the letter and smiled a smile wich grew larger with each word.

"Well ? " kitty asked.

"what are we having?" Britt said nearly jumping up and down.

Amelia's face broke into a wide smile and said , "Three little girls and...a boy."

A/n here's the first chapter of ACT II :D


	2. Chapter 2

They decided to throw a small party consisting of their friends and family to announce the genders of the babies. Each member would bite into a cup ckae and the colored icing would show what the gender was. Every one would get pink but one and only one shall be blue.

Delbert wanted to wait and be told with everyone else , although it was killing him.

Amelia was off to work , she was a temporary amunitions teacher at Interstellar , so Kitty , Britt and Sarah were getting the house prepared for the party and fillling the cup cakes with the pink and single blue one and setting them on the trays and making small finger snacks.

"It was so great that Alex could get us these cup cakes in time Kitty." Britt said pinning up a banner with the help of Sarah.

"aye I'd 'ate ta think we had to bake 'em all in 'er kitchen. " Sarah also commented.

"Yeah well it's just baker boys thing ya know." kitty smirked.

"Yeah I suppose it is." Britt laughed at her younger cousin.

"what are you weirdoes up to today?" Minerva said leaning on the doorway arm folded as they often were.

"Hey Minerva" both cousins mumbled to the younger cousin.

"You lot don't sound happy to see me." she smirked brushing back her pony tail.

"what do you want Minerva." kitty growled , Minerva enjoyed annoying people and did a fine job of it.

"Mum sent me over here to see if you lot needed anything."

"Or to spy?" Britt raised an eyebrow for days Victoria had been hounding them as to what the genders were.

To say Victoria was _excited _wouldn't be right word she was at times and at the same time she still hated Delbert. Not hime personally , she would say , but his race. Delbert knew to keep Amelia happy , when she was upset about _anything _she called Victoria. He knew is Victoria thought he was mistreaating her baby sister there would be the devil to pay .

"Spy? I know not the meaning of this." Minerva said standing tall , looking more like her mother.

"Sure ye don't ma'am..sure ye don't" Sarah chuckled causing Minerva to glare.

"Shouldn't you be raiding ships or something?"

"shes not a pirate Minerva.." Kitty placed her face in her palm.

"What every you say." she said plopping a olive from a ham roll into her mouth.

"Quit eating our olives..." Brit shooed her .

"I'm hungry..."

"You have a house with a kitchen.." Kitty mumbled.

"Yeah but mum wants me out of her hair for the next hour. She's doing paper work and apparently I'm 'As loud as an elephant with a cold...but know I loveyou darling'." she said mimicking Victoria's proper language even standing tall with her arm folded in the crook of her back smiling slightly as she said the last part as Victoria would.

"Ah...yup sounds like Aunt Tori.." Britt nodded.

"you spend to much time with her." Kitty shook her head.

"Yeah..I know.." Minerva smirked.

"you wanna help us?" Britt asked.

"...sure why not..I like parties..and food."

"Never would have guessed." Kitty rolled her eyes as Minerva ate another olive.

"what makes you say that ? "

"never mind.."

* * *

Later that evening the party was grand , the Arrows were there along with James Hawkins and Onyx Arrow , Victoria was with Charlie and Minerva . Why , even Abraham Smollet , Amelia and Victoria's father, had come to the event.

After everyone had settled in , Amelia happily stood up and tapped her fork on her glass grabbing everyones attention.

"Now..I do know customairy eatting is , Dinner first but...Why don't we cut to dessert first eh? " She smiled happily as she seen the exchitement fill each and every face as they recived the cup cake and as well as Delbert's excitement.

"Alright you lot... on the count of three we bite...alright? one..two...three!"

"I got a pink!"

"Me too!"

"Girls?!" Another yelled.

"We're having girls Amelia?" Delbert whispered.

"Well-" she stopped when she seen Victoria's face.

"I...I got blue.." she almost whispered.

Amelia smiled , "three girls...and one boy." she said resting a hand on her stomach.

Then congradulations were spead all around for the couple , Delbert looked proud Victoria looked in shocked at her cup cake...it had just hit her...the only boy her sister has...could be a canid...

"minerva quit eating my ham roll up !" Victoria snapped.

"Sorry mum." Minerv said with her mouth ful walking back wards and bumping into someone.

"Hey watch where you're-" Minerva looked up into the eyes of Onyx Arrow.

"..Well...Hellow there.."

A/n yay cheesy ending :D


	3. Chapter 3

"what's your name?"

"M-Minerva ..you ?"

"Onyx Arrow Miss. Minerva. "

minerva couldn't help but giggle slightly as he kissed her hand she had offered.

Onyx couldn't help but stare at her , she was gorgeous, those purple ,daring, eyes she had spoke to him most of all. Just then Jim pulled him by the arm over to a corner.

"Jim what the Hec-"

"Do you know who that is?!"

"Minerva Becard?"

"No! Well..yeah but , that's Victoria's daughter!"

"Really?"

"yeah seriously. Dude...stay away.."

"Jim... You're crazy.." Like that he walked back to the lovely girl.

"So ...your mama's the fleet admiral?" Onyx Asked.

minerva nodded.

"Hmm I never knew she had kids." He said a bit uneasily.

"um it's..a long story about that."

"Ah..I understand."

While Minerva and Onyx were talking Amelia noticed Victoria had disappeared then she noticed the older sister had slipped out the patio doors.

Amelia Hauled her self out to where her sister was. "Victoria?" she almost whispered but still caused her sister to jump.

"Amelia...what are you doing out here?"

"wondering that same about you sister." She tried to smile assuring.

Victoria sighed , "I'm just thinking dear."

"thinking?"

She sighed again. "About all this."

"Victoria I know you're displeased with me.. "

Victoria was shocked and just blinked.

"Amelia...I...I am...to a point it's not you it's just-"

"Delbert..' Amelia finished.

"Amelia until today I hadn't thought about it , but there is great possibility you're carrying a canid...A Canid in our family!"

"What does it matter Victoria I am happy!" she exclaimed.

"Canids and Felinds cannot be as one Amelia you know this , why if the Felindisa government knew-"

"I'm not on Felindisa , I never have been , I am on Cresentia Spaceport in the Montressor district! And I am married to a Canid and possibly will bare one yes! "

Victoria growled at her dangerously. Nobody yelled at Victoria , no one , she wouldn't stand it especially from her own baby sister!

"Amelia Katharine Smollet Don't you dare use that tone with me!"

"I'm not a child Victoria I wish you'd understand that!"

"You're my baby sister-"

"who is thirty years old!"

Victoria looked at her pained , she knew the truth she knew Amelia was a grown woman who needed to start her own life victoria just didn't want her making mistakes that she'd regret.

"Amelia...think of these children.."

"I am victoria-"

"Have you Amelia? thought of all the teasing ,the segregation?"

"Segregation? Victoria this is a new day and age!"

"Yes Amelia but some still live in the past."

"Like your self?" Victoria lowered her ears and looked to the ground.

"I am sorry Amelia...My actions were...rash."

"It's alright Tori.." Amelia smiled and hugged her sister.

Victoria relented and hugged her back closely.

"How do you feel about Minerva having a boyfriend?" Victoria pulled her away and looked at her like she was crazy.

"As much as feel about you giving our nieces Peach Wine , and allow a random urisid into your home."

"...Interesting.."

Victoria followed her gaze to where Minerva was talking to Onyx.

"Is that Alton's nephew?"

"Yes Jeffery Arrow's son , Onyx...He's a good lad. "

"No Arrow is swooning _my_ daughter!" Victoria made for the door much to Amelia's protesting.

"Minerva Genniveve Becard!" Minerva lowered her ears...By now she'd learned the full name game with her mother.

"I'll see you around Onyx.." she mumbled and walked over to Victoria. Amelia watched the display her sister was giving for the two teens.

"minerva what do you think you are doing?!"

"Doing? I was socializing mum something you need to learn how to do!

Victoria growled , "Do not talk to that boy any more Minerva!"

"Oh? why not?!"

"Don't ask me why , I said what I said and I ment it!"

"you are impossible!" Minerva growled picking up her coat.

"Minerva what are you -"

"I'm not going to take you running my life mother!" With that she walked out leaving Victoria in an angered half open mouthed position.

Amelia sighed wondering why she was getting involved and walked out to find Minerva.

It wasnt hard to find her.. she was out in the old barn on Amelia's side of the property . Amelia climbed up the ladder with a bit of struggle and sat next to her in the hay.

"why are you up here aunt Amelia? "

"i was wondering the same about you."

"Mum just gets on my nerves Aunt Amelia.."

"I do understand sweetie...she raised me you know." Minerva nodded.

"she justs wants the best for you..thats all she ever wanted.."

Minerva sighed , "I know.."

"Tell you what why dont you spend the night with me , your uncle and cousins?"

Minerva thought for a moment and smiled , "Sure..why not."

Amelia returned the smile , "Very good now..lets get down from here..."

A/n yay there is chapter threee :D hmmm SLUUUMBER PARTY :D


	4. Chapter 4

"You girls play nice now , understand?" Amelia said jokingly standing in Britt and Kitty's Bedroom holding blankets and sheets for Minerva's air mattress.

"Sure thing Aunt Amelia." Britt grinned at Kitty who was also pulling off the _innocent _look aswell.

"Lights out after twelve alright? "

"Yes ma'am." they all said at the same time.

"Very good I wouldn't want to wake up Victoria to come and get you lot." She smirked as all their eyes widen and shook their heads rapidly.

She laughed and rubbed her stomach walking out saying , "Dinner will be at six you lot same as alway."

"So..now what do we do.." minerva said looking from Sarah to her cousins.

Brit and Kitty looked at one another grinning again saying simultaneously , "VIDEO GAMES!" and pulled out their gaming systems , the Wii , x-box 360 , Play stations one and two .

"Whoa! what the heck?!"

"Aunt Amelia got us these for christmas and our birthdays." Britt informed .

"And when we merged our rooms we got the Video game wall."

"And the giant Tv?" Minerva said staring at the 52 inch flat screen mounted on the wall.

"Uncle Delbert." they both answered rather simply.

"You guys really like him huh.." Minerva almost mumbled.

"Well yeah he's our uncle " Kitty said.

"and like a father to us...any thing we need..or don't need.." Britt stopped to roll her eyes a bit and continued ,"He always makes sure we have it. "

"An He treats tha Cap'm like a Queen as well." sarah added from atop Britt's bed.

"Yes and that." Kitty nodded.

"but still he's so...dorky.."

"We all have our traits...He's not that bad once you get to know him.." Britt said pointedly.

"Yeah I guess you are right.."

"Hmmm who's up for some Mario cart?" Britt asked.

"Heck yeah!"

An hour or so later Amelia yelled for them to come down to dinner. Delbert had prepared potatoe soup and other orderves.

After bowing their heads to say grace they began to eat . Delbert and Amelia discussed work and school with Britt and Kitty. Amelia told Sarah how far she was progressing in the shipping . Minerva stayed quiet , normally Victoria was doing her paper work at the table. "What about you Minerva?"

Her attention snapped up to her expecting aunt. "Pardon ma'am?"

"How are you liking interstellar? "

"Oh...It's alright it's still school." Amelia nodded slightly.

* * *

At lights out Minerva was laying in Britt's party of the room , hoping one of her cousins didn't sleep walk. She rolled over and seen a light on in what she knew was her aunt's study ... "How odd.."she mumbled knowing her aunt was asleep and no one was allowed in there with out permission. She quietly got up and out of bed tip-toeing to her aunt bedroom to see her and Delbert fast asleep. She didn't know weather to wake Amelia up or not she knew she needed rest according to what her mum had said.

she decided to wake her , "Aunt Amelia?"

"..hmm?"

"Aunt Amelia someone's in your study .." she whispered.

Amelia opened her eyes blinked a couple of times and sat up smoothing out her hair.

"Minerva?"

"Some one's in your study Aunt Amelia."

Amelia stood a bit shakiedly then sighed wishing she wasn't so large and tired when a large crash was herd.

"Come along then lets see whose imposing then..shall we?" she said ear flatting as Delbert jerked up with a start.

"huh...what?" he said as Amelia walked out of the room rolling her eyes.

Amelia walked cautiously into the study to see it in major disarray , papers littered the room , window curtains simply blowing in the wind Minerva stayed out side as Amelia instructed incase the intruder was to return again and other bang from the inside was herd. "Aunt amelia?" Minerva stormed in to see Amelia baring teeth at the window slowly getting up form the floor as the person had slammed it , the glasss had shattered. "Oh Blast and bother!"

"Aunt Amelia?!" Both Kitty and Britt came in behind Amelia.

" 'Very thing 'Ight in here?" Sarah came in behind the cousins.

"I've been robbed." she snapped.

"What would any one want with your paper work Aunt amelia? Aunt Victoria has the more important things." Kitty said as they helped her up.

She pondered and went over to her file cabinet , "Ah...simple Kitty dear...All my documents on the Treasure Planet voyage..is gone.."

"But so is Treasure Planet.." Britt said once Amelia released them from her unsteady grip.

"I know..." she pondered , "Minerva..Call your mother tell her I need her help."

"..Aunt Amelia..It's two in the morn-"

"Minerva you know that woman runs on nothing but four hours of sleep and coffee." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"you have a point.."

* * *

A few moments later Victoria was over there , with a mug of coffee steaming in hand , wearing jogging pants and her tank top she wore under her uniform shirts .

"Amelia are you alright?" she hand minerva her mug and went to Amelia .

"...Hi to you to mum.." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Tori I'm fine."

"what in God's name happened?"

"I woke up hearing noises mama...I seen the study light on and went and got Aunt ameila."

"You should have gotten someone else." Victoria sightly snapped.

"Now hush that Victora she did right." Amelia said sitting up . "The more important thing is why someone would break in a take usless documents of a destroyed planet..."

"Cap'm I ye dun' mind I got a few ideas ."

"Yes Sarah ?"

"I thinks It could be that Scallawag pirate that mutinized on ye durin' da voyage. "

"John Silver?" Amelia spat.

"Aye ma'am."

Amelia then went on a small rampage about how much she hates pirates .

Victoria stopped her mid- rampage by touching her arm , "Amy if he's out there I will find him!" Victoria promised her.

"See that you do Tori..cause if you don't I will."

Sarah looked at them thinking how simple this had been.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do 'ey suspect a ting?"

"No dad 'ey 'on't."

"Good 'irl keep 'em on me tail long as ye can. Soon Ol' John Silver's

name 'all be cleared."

"Aye Silver...but silver?"

"Aye lass?"

"You didn't really do all the cap'm said ye did...did you?"

"O'course not Sarah , o'course not." Sarah smiled hugged Silver and snuck out of the tavern in the dead of night to the Smollet/Doppler residence.

"Have fun Miss. Swinson?" The smooth voice of Victoria came out of the darkness Sarah had forgotten that Victoria was staying with Amelia till the robbery was solved and the Fleet admrial was worried about her sisters well being.

"Aye Admrial just takin' a simple stroll."

"At one in the morning?"

"aye ma'am couldn' sleep walkin' always calms me."

"I see...Swimming always did that for me as a child." Victoria seemed to relax a bit but Sarah knew this woman was used to dealing with difficult people.

"Is that so.." Sarah said inching away from the conversation to the stairs.

"What is the rush miss. Swinson? " Victoria said still coolly.

"Er...well it's late ma'am and I need ta get some sleep...ye should too.." Victoria's ears twitched slightly at the girls cant.

"You're certainly right Miss. Swinson. " Victoria's icey blues still looked at her as if she was prey.

Sarah smiled a bit uneasily and bid Victoria good night and went quickly up stairs and into the finished attic the Dopplers had placed her in .

"Why do you harass her so?" Amelia said the next morning to Victroia while sipping some sweet milk with honey .

"Amelia , she came bounding into your home at one-in-the-morning smelling of brandy and cheap purfume!"

"Victroia I-"

"No Amelia!"

"Victoria...right now I have another issue to address you with..."

"I'm stepping back in the admirality.."

Victoria's eyes widden , her sister , her own sister was stepping _back _from her position.

"A-Amelia How could you!" Victroia snapped.

"Victora I'm only stepping back , not down ...I just wont be avaliable all the time but-"

"No! Amelia you cannot step back! it's..it's unethical!"

"If you haven't realized Victroia , I am nearly four months pregnant with four babies , your nieces and nephew!"

Victoria's glaring blues met her sisters green.

"No sister of mine is accepting weakness!"

"Wanting to spend time with my babies is not a weakness Admrial!"

Victoria took a step back the onyl time Amelia called her by her title is when things were going to get ugly , 'I can't loose her again...I just can't.." Victoria thought. But she couldn't back down from a fight..so many years of running the navy , fighting to keep her job.

"Well _Admrial_ since you've become such a family woman why don't you rid your home of the litter with in it!"

"Blast and bloody bother Victroia I am 29 nearly 30 years old , I do not need you demanding me of who and whom is in my home!" Amelia snapped baring teeth.

"You're being blind to the situation Amelia!"

"Me? Being Blind? what about you?!"

"What about me!?"

"I didn't abandon my daughter with two strangers!" Victroia's blood began to boil , Amelia had stepped the boundries.

"Don't you dare speak of that any longer!" Victroia said low and dangerous.

"Why Victroia is it because you actually made a mistake like a normal person!" Amelia now began to shake in anger.

Britt and Kitty seen their irrate aunts and dashed up the steps sitting where they could still see with out being seen.

"Amelia!" she nearly screetched the girls hoped she didn't wake the Arrow babies they were wachting."How could you do this Amelia? how could you give up on the navy!"

"I told you Victoira I have my family now and I did not leave the admrialty I just quite active duety."

"How could you leave it!"

"I have my family Victoira as you have yours!"

"Don't you turn this on me!"

"you can't raise children and be lollying off in space ...who raised Bridgettah and Katalina?"

"...you" Victoira mumbled.

"No Naomi did I was spacing. and I don't want that for my own family! Is that what you want for yours?"

Victoira glared at her then turned on her heels and stomped out of the house causeing the walls to rattle and babies to cry...

Amelia sighed, went into her bedroom, and swept into tears desolving into a round ball as she cried. She sometime later felt two pairs of arms en-cricle her.

"IT's okay aunt Amelia.."

"YEah we're here for ya.."

"Thank you both.." she whispered laying there in her bed face buried in pillow...

a/n sad chapter ending I know rather short one as well but well... I want to end it there lol , now the last part for the most part I wote a waaaaaay long time ago ^^; one night while I was role-playing with captainameliagirl it came to me and BAM here it is in ACT :D R & R :3


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria paced around in her office thinking many ways to make it up to Amelia. she had apologized already getting a quick forgiveness. but she didn't feel complete. "Hey mama?"

"Yes Minerva?" Victoria said sitting down in her high back chair.

"Aunt Amelia's married to a Doppler..right?"

"..Yes Delbert Doppler , Minerva." Victoria slightly rolled her eyes.

"Was he married before?"

"According to my sister no he wasn't."

"Hmmm that's interesting."

"Minerva , what has gotten your attention on your uncle?"

"Well for school we have to go through a ton of News papers and , like , Investigate old death cases for uh , Criminal Justice class , and I came across an interesting one." she handed a new paper clipping to her mother.

Victoria blinked in confusion then took a moment and read over it .

_Shortest marriage devastated by crash. _

_Candice Marie Monroe Doppler was killed on her wedding day by a head on collision only an hour after marrying her fiancée Delbert Doppler. _

"Bloody...you have to he kidding me?!" Victoria said in shock not only that Amelia wasn't the only woman he'd been in a relationship with but...he had never told her! then Victoria growled she hated secrets kept , and lies and she jerked on a light jacket.

"Mama what are you doing!?"

"That man has kept something from my sister and she needs to know!"

"Mama you could ruin their marriage.."

_"_If Amelia chooses to leave the man I do not blame her!"

"Is that what you what for her? Mama she's pregnant!"

Victoria looked at Minerva thinking about what her daughter had said ... "You're right Minerva...I'll take a easier approach."

"thank you mum."

Victoria went out into the chilly October air walking across her lawn up the bank and through the gate that separated her from her sisters home. She glanced on up at the Arrows' home , she caught site of the two eldest Arrow twins playing in the front lawn then she seen the triplets come stumbling out. Hard to believe they were already walking now being four months old closing in to five . Victoria warranted. How Naomi and Alton dealt with them was a mystery to her. Smiling slightly as she seen Naomi come out with them as soon as Landon cried out from tumbling over. Amazing she was even still alive.

"Cute aren't they." Amelia smiled from her front porch swing.

"Quiet." victoria returned the smile.

"Is there something I can help you with today sister?" Amelia smiled at her tugging on her baby power blue maternity top.

"Amelia.. how open are you a Delbert on your past relations?"

Amelia blinked , "Err Well...open I suppose..."

Victoria seen this was getting no where so she handed her sister the article . Amelia read it over ,stopped , and re-read it ,repeating the process several times. Victoria took her arm once she looked some what pale helping her sit.

"_I don't believe this..." _Victoria said nothing knowing Amelia would snap if her thoughts were interrupted.

"I wouldn't have cared if he told me him self.."

"I'm sorry Amy..."

"No..Tori It's fine.."

"what are you going to do Mia?"

"I..I'm going to talk to Delbert.." she stood as he pulled up into the drive. Victoria couldn't help but give an un-welcoming look to the canid as he came up , upon the porch.

"Delbert? May I talk to you?" Amelia said gently. Victoria nodded and went into the house.

"Amy? what's wrong?" He said just as gently sitting next to her taking her hand. She just simply pressed the article into his hand.

He blink in surprise as he read. "Amelia I..."

"Why Delbert?..Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...Starmy..I...wanted to forget.." she stroked his cheek..she couldn't be upset with him , she knew it wasn't the best thing right now.

"I understand.." He kissed her , "You're the best my starmy."

"Like wise m'love...you can come out now Victoria.." Amelia mumbled.

"Where are Katalina and Bridgettah?"

Amelia's only reply to her sister was looking up towards the Arrows.

"I think it needs more flour..."

"You're crazy Britt it needs more eggs."

"No Kit it clearly needs Flour it's flat."

"...Here...Oops..." Kitty threw the flour accidently throwing it in her older cousin's face.

Britt blew the flour out of her mouth and simply tossed two more eggs whacking her cousin with them.

"Britt!"

"My bad."

"I think you need some more."

"On the contrary you need some more cuz." she tossed more eggs.

Naomi returned just as they both tossed things missing her by a mere inch.

"what in the-.." she stopped and looked at the kitchen.

"Oh! uh...Hi Aunt Naomi." Britt looked at Kitty.

instead of angry the young craigorian smirked and shook her head bit of hair coming down from her hair clip.

"You two better clean this up." She laughed turned and left.

"You herd the craigorian!" Britt said grabbing a mop and bucket.

"Aye-aye." Kitty said getting a broom.

After a few minuets Naomi returned and looked at the bowl of cake mix.

"You lot for got the oil.."

"Oil..." the both hit their foreheads in a 'duh' like manner .

Naomi chuckled and set the cake up and into the oven.

"Thank you lot."

"You're welcome." they chimed simultaneously.

"Gotcha!" Asher and Natalia yelled at the same time jumping on the back of the two felinds the other three quickly toddled in as well.

Landon stumbled over to his mother grabbing hold of her skirt smiling up through his pacifier

"Hello baby." She smiled and picked him up cradleing him.

He grabbed her locket and looked up at her expectantly.

she opened it to let the picture's play for his wondering eyes.

He named off his family members one by one ,"...Papa...Ashie...Nat...Anna...cici..Lannie!" he grinned at him self then poked Naomi in the chest , "mama!"

"That's right Lannie." She looked at annabelle and cicley playing with britt and kitty's tails.

At that time Alton walked in looking puzzled.

"Dear? Wht's wrong?" she asked concerned.

He stopped a moment reciving hugs from all children then went and hugged Naomi and Landon kissing her.

"Naomi...Remember the Tresasure Planet map I told you of?"

"Why ofcourse Alton.." She ooked over and Kitty and Britt who were dusting them selves off.

"Well..I think i found and piece.."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Naomi asked adjusting Landon on her hip.

"Look Nomi." He held up a piece of bronze.

Once he did lights shown from around Kitty and Britt's necklaces.

"the stones from the planet!" Naomi gasped.

"How?" Kitty asked.

"hmm Give me a moment.." She passed Landon to his father and walked into the living room returning moment later with a book thick as a brick .

"..Uh Aunt Naomi?"

Still reading she replied , "Yes Britt dear?"

"...Um...the necklaces?"

she snapped the book closed and placed it on the breakfast bar.

"The return of Flint."

"what?!" they all chimed at the same time.

"Not the actual Flint , you lot...meaning Treasure Planet has returned."

"Love...how can-"

"The planet will reassemble it's self."

Not a single eye was normal sized when the craigorian said this.

"How can we find out , if it is true?"

"well since this is a matter of security-"

"How?" Kitty interrupted.

"When the map is assembled any one with it can get into any vault they want."

"that means we need to be the ones to do so!" Alton said looking at Naomi.

"You know...it's a stretch but you could contact Onyx's mother.."

"Claire?"

"Yes , she is director of the CIA , Alton..."

"What about my mother?" Onyx said stepping down the flight of stairs.

Naomi took time and explained the situation to the young Craigorian.

"I'm not to sure what Mum can do , but you're right I guess." Onyx not being close to Jeffery , his father and Alton's older brother , at all and his mother being gone most of the time with her different missions but still took time , what little she had, with her son.

"Is she local right now Onyx?"

"Uh , she was suppose to be back in soon..Dad said that he was going to try to go and pick her up at the port .."

"that explains why he's coming by later.."

Onyx looked a little hopeful , he didn't see his parents during the school months very much at all. He hadn't seen his mother since a month before his third year started.

suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Naomi smiled and motioned for Onyx to go get the door.

Hew ent and opened the door a tiny discouraged when it was just his father , but didn't let it show through.

"Dad..I thought you were getting mum today?"

"I knew I forgot something.." He grinned slighty and stepped back to revile Claire out beside the car talking on her communicator dressed in her usual heels and pants suite. Her brown wavy hair neat and resting just below her shoulders.

She looked up from where she was standing catching sight of her son. "Johnson..I'm going to have to let you go something more important just come up...It doen'st matter what! the day you're director is the bloody day it matters. Good day." with that she hung up on the man , placing the communicator in her pocket she smiled at Onyx ,walked up to the porch and hugged him.

"I think you've gotten taller since I seen you last."

"Maybe a little." He tried to hide his blush noting now he was taller then his own mother.

"I missed you mum.."

"I missed you Nix..."

"Aunt Naomi has a question for you.."

"Oh Lord.." She rolled her eyes walking in Jeffery was already in the family room with Alton , Naomi Britt , Kitty and the toddlers. She sat in an arm chair not to far from her husband and son. The thrity three year old looked at her in-laws and looked wonderingly at Naomi .

"What is it?"

"Well you see Claire..." Naomi explained the entire thing to Claire , the necklaces , Flint's return , and the security risk.

"I do suppose that is my issue...as well as every military head in this Sector.." she said looking at Jeffery.

"I don't think it is anything to worry on." He brushed off.

"Jeff...If Naomi is right-"

"You're believing in fairy tale non-sense Claire?"

Claire's copper colored eyes harden on her husband. "I didn't until your brother went to the Treasure Planet."

Jeffery and Claire were an odd couple...Literally a couple who had lived on nothing but a prayer for years. The two met when they were sixteen , ran away together , and had Onyx a year later...Neither one had wanted kids , but when Onyx was born Claire changed she loved her son with her ever being ,not saying that Jeffery didn't, but he had an odd way to show it.

Jeffery looked away huffing slightly.

"So..you'll take action?" Naomi asked almost hopeful , she and Claire got along but that way about it...Claire wasn't one for "friends" . Especially is they name is Victoria Smollet/Casey. Jeffery and Victoria had been in more shoot outs then one could count. Always for sport Victoria swore to Lindsey as the Doctor had to stich the two up every time.

"I...I will see what I can do Naomi.."

"Thank you."

"Onyx..what have you been up to love?" Claire smiled at her only son.

"Er well mum..I've been..seeing a girl. " He blushed slightly.

"Oh? whom?" she asked smirking.

As if on Cue Minerva walked into the house.

She looked at everyone , "Er..Is this a bad time?"

"No...No Minerva this is a good time.." Onyx said going over to her.

"Onyx...you don't mean ...the Becard girl?!" Jeffery said wide eye'd.

"Hey..I have a name..." she said simply.

"Whom are you?" Claire said feeling left out of the loop.

"She's Victoria's daughter.."

"What?! Victoria doesn't have children!?"

"...Surprise .." Minerva said grinning uneasily.

Claire studied Minerva for a moment the air in the room was thick with akward tense then Claire gasped very slightly got up and stormed out of the house the thick oak door slamming shut behind her.

"...Well...that could have gone worse.." minerva said again un-easily as Onyx went after his mother...

Minerva sighed , "Why me..."


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva was back at her aunts house as Victoria was busy with all night paper work. She decided to sleep on the couch tonight instead of her cousins' room.

She woke up when she herd foot steps , she seen Sarah walking out of the house. "It's 3 A.M. where in the sam hill is she going?" Minerva mumbled and got up puling on her light jacket and tennis shoes and followed the urisd.

Sarah went to the docks where Silver's ship always sat in port climbing aboard the decking. Minerva waited for a moment and jumped up the rigging expertly in no time at all and waited. Finally she seen two figured , both Urisid standing below her she seen in the gleam of the moon light , one was a cyborg...

"John Silver...Bloody hell...mum was right!" Minerva mumbled taking out a camera , climbing down for a quicker look and snapped a few pictures and dashed back the Doppler home.

"Blast it!" Sarah said catching a glimpse of Minerva. "I 'otta 'top 'er!" and took off after her.

Amelia and Delbert were now up , for him to head off to work , "Where in the world is Minerva?" Amelia said seeing her nieces place on the couch was empty.

Back in the streets Minerva was running fast as her fourteen-year-old legs would take her. she was in much better shape then Jane ever expected making it a little hard for the urisid to catch up with her.

Minerva tripped but quickly corrected it with a leap. "almost there.." she said jumping over the gate to the base waking the security guard but he didn't catch her he caught Sarah. "Blast it all!" Sarah mumbled quickly dashing after the felind once the gate was opened.

But it was took late Minerva had made it all the way to the gate which lead to the three way split.

She jumped over that gate too cutting her knees and hands even more then going straight into Amelia's drive way.

"Aunt Amelia Aunt Amelia!" she yelled dashing into the still house.

"Minerva Becard what in God's name-"

"She's a pirate Aunt Amelia with John Silver!"

"Who is love?"

"Sarah!"

"minerva-"

"Look for your self then!" she shoved the camera into her aunt hands.

"Cap'm wait-" Sarah said runnign into the house.

About that time Amelia looked on the hallo-projector on the camera as Kitty and Britt came down the stairs woken by all the yelling.

"Sarah...care to explain your self." Amelia growled dangerously.

"Cap'm..I...I...It...ye see.."

"I'm waiting!" she snapped.

"I was trying o do the best thing cap'm!"

"Lying to me and stealing from me was the best thing Miss. Swinson?"

"He didn't do anything!"

"Who john Silver? No not at all to you bloody pirates!"

"I...Cap'm...I really did 'ant to 'ange.."

"No!" Amelia growling making every one in the room freeze.

"I'll give you ten seconds to get out of my sight before I take action!"

"Aunt Amelia- "

"Not now Katalina!"

"But-"

"Bridgettah no!"

"It's okay guys I..'derstand. " Sarah said , turning and walking out of the house purposely dropping something for the two nieces to see.

Amelia slammed the door and growled as deeply and dangerously as any one had herd from her.

"Amelia...Dearest..." Delbert started till Amelia raised and hand to stop him.

"not..now Delbert." she said going up the stairs brushing by her two nieces slamming the bathroom door.

"BLASTED MORNING SICKNESS!" she was herd.

Delbert sighed , "I'm going you lot..I have to be at work in...Ten minets!" He quickly hugged all three girls yelled good-bye to Amelia and dashed out the door.

Akward slience filled the room... "She was apirate eh.." Britt said shaking her head.

"A pirate of Silver's at that.." Kitty added crossing her self in disbelievf.

"Is this a bad time to say I told you so?" Minerva grinned ungeasily at her cousins' unamused faces.

After a while of nothing from Amelia they decided to make sure she was okay all three tok easy steps , everyone knew once one of the Smollet sisters were mad there would be the devil to pay.

they found her sprawled across her and Delberts bed belley up arms and leg flopped over either side looking hard at the celing.

"A-Ant Amelia? "

The form on the bed sighed , "Yes Katalina?"

"You okay?"

"to tell you alot the truth.." she started sitting up , "I'm not.."

they came beside her all three took aside.

"We're sorry Aunt amelia..."

"It's alright dears...you didn't know.."

Minerva Motioned for them to follow her after a while.

"What min?"

"She dropped something for you guys and I wanna know what it was."

Once they got to the spot where the item was dropped a shiny matalic piece was left kitty picked it up .

"What is it?"

"It's...It's...I don't believe it..."

A/n CLIFFFFF HANGERRRRRRR :P


	9. Chapter 9

"Good Lord Kitty what is it?!" Minerva nearly yelled.

"A piece of the map!"

"And a locket ? I don't think she meant to drop this.." Britt said picking up the faded worn locket.

She opened it and found a slide show of photos displayed before them of a Urisid family then John Silver himself and Sarah from childhood to now.

"Hmmm..." Britt said going over to Amelia's laptop.

"What ya doing Bridgette?"

"..Don't call me that Minerva..and looking something up."

"If it's on Sarah Aunt Amelia will kill ya."

"Oh hush Min.." Kitty said leaning over on the back of the couch behind Britt.

"Ah here it is! Swinson...hmm According to this the Swinson Family was killed in a ship fire and gun powder...But reports say they made it into a deserted planetoid but didn't survive...their only child Sarah was taken into child protective custody..."

"So...she was found by Silver?"

"Odd for his character yet...I see it."

"Yeah remember how Jim and he bonded?"

minerva rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Minerva...you can't blame her-"

"Why cause I went through practically the same thing? No! We did not! Yes I was in an orphanage but was forced to do things no child should have to! Ya want to know what that was?! I was a Bloody Spy for the Rebellion! I'm was once the CIA most wanted! Yes me Minerva Becard daughter of the Royal Fleet Admiral!"

Britt and Kitty both blinked and looked somewhat behind Minerva.

"...That was you Minerva?" a strained voice said.

"Mum.." The tension in the room was so thick any one could have cut it with a knife.

Minerva looked up as well to see Amelia was coming was coming down the stairs but stop short and was now blinking.

Victoria was standing cold for a moment in her uniform then just tightly hugged her daughter.

"I'm so, so ,so sorry...I did this to you.." She whispered tears coming down her face regretting ever trusting those people with her baby , even more now.

"Mum...you didn't do anything I made my own choice..."

Victoria pulled her to arms length and looked her in the eyes. "What ever happen at that time..is forgiven my love."

Minerva smiled and hugged her again, surprising her mother , Minerva never hugged back.

* * *

Later that evening Victroia was sitting at her desk writting on her multitude of papers when she herd Minerva's radio playing from up stairs, when she herd the song , _Joey _come on . Her mind was flooded with memories of that particular song coming on not long after her first husbands death.

_"Were you sad were you scared did you say a prayer to be free...was it cold was it dark or was it to light to see...did you reach for me..." _She fiddled with her wedding band from him a bit, then was distrupted by a knock.

"Did I interrupt?"

"Never Charlie , you know that." She smiled at her husband as he came in grinning.

At first Victoria had feared How Charlie would be to her daughter or rather ,How her daughter would treat Charlie. But the two got along swimmingly after a little bit. Now you couldn't tell they were step-father and daughter they seemed more like father and daughter. People often believed it when Minerva joked thta Charlie was her father cause the teacher was gray dappled to begin with. His hands up to his elbows was Gray and his feet to his knees were as well with tan fur like Victoria.

Charlie and his first wife never got to have children , and now with his and Victoria's ages it didn't seem that would now either. which suited Minerva just fine . Charlie's mother was good the girl as well , Sadie Casey a widowed Horse Breeder and racer but was also mute from a riding accident before Charlie was born . Charlie's father ,John Casey owner and CEO of Casey Air , a company that bult plans for the military , was killed in an Airplane crash when Charlie was fourteen.

"You alright babe?" He asked sitting on her desk on one clean spot he found.

"Yes I am Charles now get off." she playfully shooed him.

"You're telling me to get off when I guarantee these papers all stacked on here probably weighs more than you and I both."

"that maybe true but I do need your arise on my work space." She winked.

"Why don't you quit working and look out side?" She blinked confusedly at him and turned around to the bay windows behind her , "Charlie ...Is that..snow?"

"Snow? hmmm I thought it was ice cream falling from heaven." He winked his green eyes , that captivated many women , sparkling like they often did.

"Oh you.. Minerva? "

"What?"

"Don't "what" me."

"sorry , Yes mother Dearest?"

"Much better , It's snowing love."

"Really?!" You could hear her foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Yes really Mouse." Charlie chuckled.

She grinned and ran out the door , "Put on a coat at least?" Victoria called.

Minerva put on her coat and ran out.

"Cinder love?" Charlie asked chuckling.

"I'd love some Charles."

While pouring he glanced over his shoulder , "I herd Mister Hawkins , was placed in the royal guard. "

"Yes , he was the best suited for the matter , other then Minerva's beau." She rolled her eyes.

"Tori , love knows no bounds , It goes to great lengths to bring us down to our knees."

"Hmm poetic , I never knew you were an Language Arts teacher."

He chuckled ,"I'm not but English , Grammar and fine arts were my majors ,and ammunitions of course."

"Of course." she laughed airly , "But , you are right." No Charlie wasn't Richard , and she didn't expect him to be...It took her a while after they were married to realise that. Sure she still visited Richard at the national cemetary weekly , but she was finally able to move on...like he wanted.

"Here mama Aunt Amelia sent you this." Minerva handed her a small tub of snow.

"Snow cream?" Victoira sounded alittle excited , Amelia made the best snow cream , well other then their own mama had.

"Yeah and some soup from Naomi."

"Please tell me it's chicken noodle.."

"Na it''s noodle chicken"

"Funny minerva."

"What'd you do , visit all the neighbors mouse?"

"Yeah basically , Amelia is outside on her porch with the Arrows.

"Of course.." Victoria honestly didn't mind the Arrows' , meaning , Naomi and their children.

Naomi and she had gotten close recently.

Naomi was Lindsey's nurse , the two running the hospital was rather frightening for Victoria to think about.

Naomi was a sweetheart but she could be vengful , Lindsey , on the other hand , was a midget ball of fire mother of fifteen since she was fifteen.

But the two together and the hospital run top of the line.

"Lord that woman can cook." Victoria said placing both items on the fridge.

"I'm so ready for Thanksgving." Minerva said grinning at the thought , every year they always had dinner at the Arrows' .

"Alright get in here child and shut that door. "

Minerva come in and told her mother and Charlie good ngiht and went on to bed.

"shes already going to bed? It's hardly eight?"

"Who knows with that child Tori ."

"Quiet..." she chuckled and lead him to their bedroom across from Minerva's.

* * *

Minerva waited and listened for her mother and Charlie to go to sleep then she dashed out her window determined to find Sarah to get answers.

Soon as she reached the spaceport where Silver's ship was hidden she began to walk onto the gangplank when some one grabbed her from behind , her frist instinit was to jab them with her pocket knife , once she got free hearing them yelp in pain she dashed only to be grabbed again and a rag pressed agist her face.

"Hold still!" a gruff voice yelled to her as she struggled she fought till her vision became and blur then nothing...her body went limp and everythign was black as night...


	10. Chapter 10

"..Where am I.." minerva mumbled waking up on a cold wooden floor.

"Yay , finally she's awake...hey Minnie."

"..Kitty ..Wha-"

"We been kiddnapped." Britt said simple looking at her nails.

"By who?!"

"Like we know , we've only been awake for only a few minuets. "

"Wait what were you guys doing out at night?"

"We went to the gym.."

"wait why were you out Minerva?"

"Taking a walk.."

"Bet aunt Tori don't know."

"you're right Britt.." She sighed.

"We been here a couple of days.." Kitty said looking outt he small window.

"mama's probaly worried sick.."

"We'll get outta this Minnie.."

"Well T'int this cozy."

"John Silver!" Both Kitty and Britt growled Minerva , who was already scowling didn't say a word.

"aye so ye do 'member me."

"How could any one forget!" Britt snapped.

"Now now ... Dun be so brass miss. Bridgettah."

"What do you want Silver!" Kitty snapped.

"Penance Miss. Katalina. Penance."

"No one shall give you that John Silver not after what you did to an Admrail!"

"Aye sorry 'bout yer aunt. How iz she doin'?"

"Do not ask about her!" Kitty Snapped.

"Dun stand yer fur up at me Kit.." Silver could see none of the girls were into "conversing" so he left them Ordering Sarah to come in.

"What the bloody heck do you want!"

"guys..I'm really sorrry but-"

"We don't wanna hear it!" Minerva snapped.

"this wasn't 'uppose ta 'appen! No one was gonna be 'urt or nothin'!"

"hurt? Who's hurt?!" Britt said stanind , "Please Sarah..Tell us.."

"SARAH! Git in here girl I got sumthin' for ye!"

"I'm s'rry.." She said walking out quickly.

"Wait...she appologied looking at Minerva.." Britt said fading out her sentance in thought.

"uh..So?" Minerva shurgged.

"That means.. something happen to-"

"Aunt Victoria!" Britt and Kitty said at the same time as Minerva said ,"Mama!"

"If they hurt my mama I swear!"

Just then the door open to a group of rough rouge looking pirates the cousins seen they had someone...Victoria..

fighting like a trapped wild animal.

They tossed her in the cell next to them, "YOU BLOODY INGRATES! i'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS! What have you done to my daughter and nieces!" all they did was shut the door.

"Hi mama.."

Victoria's ears shot up and she turns to the left and gasped , "Minerva! Bridgettah! Katalina! You're alive! Thank you God..."

"Mama ..are you okay?"

"Extremely angered,sore... but...yes." Victoria stood rubbing her sore stomach and walked to the bars that separated her from her family.

Minerva smiled a bit and all three went to where she was.

"what about Aunt Amelia?"

"I do not know Katalina..I figure she went to work with Charles. All I know is they better not touch her!"

"Aunt Victoria?"

"Yes Bridgettah?"

"Why weren't _you _at work?"

"I'm taking time off."

"You ? Taking time off? are you termiately ill?"

"not exactly Minerva"

Britt and Kitty looked at one another smirking then both said , "you're pregnant."

"No! Er I mean ...thats not possible y-you two. I'm too ol-"

"You're pregant." Kitty said again grinning.

Victoria blinked and sighed , "you're right..."

minerva's mouth dropped open , "I-i'm gonna have a sibling?"

"Yes darling...you are.." Victroia said quietly yet sweetly.

minerva fell silent , that had been the last thing she had expected to come from her mother...

"But Aunt tori..."

Before Britt could ask her question the ship lunged forward with out warning .

"What was that?!" Minerva said once they got back up .

"We launched.." Victroia hissed getting up on all fours.

"where they taking us.." Kitty wondered aloud.

"the market more less.." Victoria said straightening her shirt.

All three girls looked at one another wondering is they'd ever see their home again...

Two hours later they had talk the guards into letting Victoria into their cell and she was now asleep over in the corner knees brought up to her chest. Using the girls jackets as pillow and blanket , suggested by them of course.

"Do you think she's okay?" minerva questioned nervously.

"I'm sure she's fine Min.." Britt said placing her hands on her own hips.

minerva sighed and looked out at the chilly night knowning Charlie , Amelia , Delbert and the rest of the family were worried sick..

About that time the enitre ship rocked form cannon fire...

"what was that!? "

"Someones shooting at us!"

"But who ? "

"Procs...bloody great..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Why would proc's be shooting at a pirate ship?!"

"After the proceyon battle the Proceyon's have been on the eadge of war with the pirates." Victoria mumbled raising up angerly.

"Wait..silver isn't he the one who-"

"Yes Minerva! He was suppose to be bloody dead!" Victroia snapped.

"WEll he's not." a voice said and they turned and seen Sarah opening the lock on the cell.

"what do you want you blagguard?"

"first off my name is Sarah, Madam Admiral , And I'm helping ye."

"Why?" Minerva asked untrusting as she often was.

"I didn' wan' this to happen to ye lot." She opened the door and step aside.

"but there's a war going on-" Britt started.

"I left a untied lon' boat for yuns. All ye gotta do is leave.." she handed them wepons.

Victoria looked at her then at the urisid , "I could easily shoot you.."

"aye I know...but ye wont...you believe in honor."

Victroia looked at the girl for a moment then step towards the door stopping for amoment turned , and looked at Srah , "Well...are you coming?"

"Wha'? "

"I don't like leaving allies in enemy quarters Miss. Swinson."

"But ma-"

"You let us go , now you can be my friend or turn into hostage being your use any trickary."

They all ran to the long boat and hoped in. Victoria winced a little bit as a pain hit her abdomen but she ignored it and started up the boat soon as the launch bay opened.

"SARAH?!" Silver's voice was herd and the young woman turned to the sound of it. Almost tempted to jump out and run to him. But she caught the look in Victoria's eyes , a look of worry and trust.

She settled down and the boat dropped into open space. "This wont get us far..." Victoria mumbled after a while. "It wont get us home mama?"

" No dearest..." Minerva folded her ears looking at her mother, she looked pale a tired . In her eyes was still the internal flame that was always there.

Minerva began to think about being a big sister. Half siblings is what she'd have.

The images of being a sister went through her mind something told her in the back of her mind Charlie would be the best father one could be.

But then a dark thought raced in her mind , what if something happen to Charlie? Like her daddy? Her mama would be raising these babies , or baby by her self...or worse what if something happen to both of them? Minerva sighed worridly looking out at the vast space.

Soon Victroia parked them at a small planet for the night , tired and worn from the days events , cursing her self for being weak . She figured it a good idea fro them to get a room at an inn for the night and call Amelia in the morning ...

Amelia haddn't slept well in days worrying about her sister and nieces. Delbert had plieded with her to please just sit down but Amelia was having none of that. Now the young Astrophysic was sitting at his desk , at his work in Montressor University sighing kneeding his temples trying to consentrait on his lesson plans.

"I hate to see a fellow intalect looking so flustered" Delbert jumped and looked up to see Alastor Morril , head of the music department and Choir head of the Chrich Delbert and Amelia attened.

"What brings you to the Astronimy department ol' chap ?" Delbert said sitting up straighter.

"wondering if you had found your missing family just yet Delbert."

"Not yet Alastor...not yet.."

"Shame...any leads?" The brunette young man shifted over to his good leg from his wooden one.

"Not a one.." Delbert sighed.

"Listen Delbert...why don't you and I grab a spot of coffee? "

"Ya know...that soiund s...lovely...after that I need to get back to my wife."

"Alright then...your paying." Alastor winked.

Delbert chuckled and grabs his things heading out the door.

A/n YAAAAAY bad chappie ending is badddddd XD Alastor belong to my DA good friend Mrmorril r&r m'pretties :p


	12. Chapter 12

Victoria got up and groaned she was starting to fell the effects of her pregnacy starting . She picked up the phone dialing her sisters number and waited after a few moments a sleepy worn voice answered , "H-hello?"

"Hello Amelia love."

"Victoria! Where are you?! Are you alright?!"

"Yes , Yes Amelia I am." Victoria then explained the entire story.

"Thank God.."

"How are you?"

I"m...doing much better now." shey sighed placing her hand on her stomach.

"Are you sitting?" she smirked.

"why yes ofcourse."

"Good , cause...you're going to be an aunt in about ohh...six months time"

"Victoria are you saying your.."

"Having a baby ? Why yes I am Amelia dear."

"Victroia...does charlie know?"

"Aye he does." She couldn't help but smile thinking of her husband.

"You lot get your arses hom A-S-A-P"

"Oh we are dear we are."

Victroia hung up from conversing with her little sister and looked at the teens she was partnered up with. All four were slund in different directions arms and legs in the oddest directions anyone did see.

She sighed deeply and picked up several alarm clocks and set them around the girls then she got up and made her some ginger ale and waited. At exactly nine AM sharp every single alarm went off and all you were was "AHHH! WHAT?! I'M UP! MUM!" Victroia chuckled at the sight of them quickly trying to turn them off.

"Now girls , that you lot are awake. It's time we start off." They all looked at her with shocked , zombiefied expressions and all mouned as she smirked and turned around to allow them to dress.

"I wonder if I threw this sock how bad she'd kill me ..." Kitty mumlved picking up her bunched up socks.

"Eh...I wouldn't try it. " Britt also mumbled trying to find her shoes.

"I will." minerva said rolling up her socks and tossing them at her mother head, making them bounce.

Victoria simply bent down picked them up and pocketed them.

"Mum! Mum those are mine !"

"ah yes , they were Minerva but since you threw them at me , and I picked them up , they are now mine." With that she swept out of the room .

"Crazy woman." Minerva mumbled putting her boots on her bare feet.

* * *

They boarded the small craft only an hour after grabbing a spot of breakfast. Morning sickness for Victroa wasn't being very nice. She had never dealt with all the symptoms when expecting Minerva. Morning sickness was one she happily avoided. She had eaten over a dozen creakers just trying to calm it. "I'm just ready to see y husband." She mumbled listening to the mantabirds flap their mighty wings in the distance.

"We will be soon mama..."

"I know Minerva..I know."

* * *

Once at the port they docked and quickly made their way out into the crowd looking for thier family.

"Victoria?" She perked her ears up and looked. "Charles!" they met in the middle he lifted her up into his arms kissing her fondly.

"AUNT AMELIA!" Amelia caught her nieces mid way hugging them close. "Don't leave me ever again!" she looke dup and seen sarah .

"Hello cap'm.." she said uneasily.

Amelia looked at Victoria.

"Friend." was all she said .

"Come you lot...lets go home. " Amelia stopped and looked at Sarah for a bit , "All of us."

"Now we're going to have a bunch of cousins." Kitty laughed from the back seat until she was popped by victoria.

"Charlie sorry if my feet stinks mama took my sock."

"...No problem Mouse..." Minerva grinned and flopped back.

Amelia looked up in her rear view mirror and smiled so happy to have them all back. Suddenly the engine in the car mad ean odd sound and died .

"OH blast..this is a new engine!" Delbert fussed hitting the dash .

"It's creepy here..." Minerva noted lookting around.

"Quiet..." Victoria said as Delbert got back in ,"looks like we're stuck out there for the night..."

"why cant we just walk?" Minerva asked.

"Cause some of us really dont need to travel that distance in this cold."

"Good point Delbert.." Victoria said stretching out in the back soon her and charlie was snoring followed by Debert.

"this is going to be a long night..."

"Did you guys hear that?" Kitty asked as a loud bump was herd. " what was it wonder? " Britt asked.

"I dunno but im stayingright here." minerva said ducking down as another was herd.

Sarah opened the door , "you lot arent gunna believe d'is..."

A/n hope yall had a merry christmas and new year :D


	13. Chapter 13

"What is is Sarah?"

"It's another part of deh map!"

Britt reached into the glove compartment of the car passing over the sleeping Amelia and Delbert pulling out the other pieces . Soon the map snapped to gether and a bright blue light traspired.

All four were left with mouths a gape and stunned waking up the other ocupants to the car.

"what in bloody-"

"It's a map mama!"

"A map?!"

Amelia bolted up as qick as she could then looked at Katalina and Bridgettah , "Your necklaces! they're glowing!" she exclimed. Both blinked and looked down sure enough the stones from around their necks were glowing like a solar flaire.

"It has something to do with that map.." Victoria thought hard.

"Wait a moment Naomi said something about a second Treasure Planet said to be owned or rather founded by Flints own son , Nathaniel Flint the Second!"

"Blast and bloody hell! I do not believe it!" Victroia said excitedly pressing her fist into her open palm.

"what mama?"

"That was said to contain mor eTreasure and folklure then Flints...the first's...planet ever drempt of! "

"You think it is true Victoria?"

"Oh Quite so Amelia but , unlike the one you lot transversed to , it is inhabited by locals who seems to "whorship" or rather "idolize" Nathaniel the Second."

_'Treasure?Boy wouldn't Silver be drooling over this right about now..' _Sarah thought.

"Well...what are we going to do about it mama?"

"There isn't anything we can do right now Minerva..Your aunt and I are both expecting..."

"We can go on our own!" Minerva said excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"Good Idea!"

"Aye we can-"

"Absoultly not!"Victoria snapped.

"But..mama-"

"Do not _but mama _me , you four teens are not transversing the galaxy alone looking for a Treasure."

"We can do it Aunt Tori!" Kitty jumped in.

"Yeah we've done so millions of times!"

"But Bridgettah it only takes once to loose a life does it not? ..Amelia back me up here."

All eyes went onto Amelia who looked conteplaitive her self , "Victoria I...do nto see the harm in it."

"Amelia!" Victoria asperatied.

Amelia blinked thinking over what she'd said mentally smacking her self. "What I ment to say was, I see no harm in it if you were older...but ..."

"Aunt Amelia you wa sin warm at 15?!"

"Yes Kitty I was."

"So whats the-"

"The difference girls is us , we're the ones over you and we will not allow you to go out there risking your selves with out one or both of us present!"

"Tori..." charlie said gently placing a hand on her shoulder , "maybe you might not see it but..I think they're capible of handling it. "

"Charles they are children-"

"No dear they're teenagers. who have each gone through this more than once."

"But I...of all the- oh blast it you're right.."

"...So...Can we go?" Vicotir atook a deep breath and sighed looking at each one in turn , "Aye you may..."

"ALRIGHT!" They all exclaimed.

"But with my choice of ship and captain."

They all nodded in compliance there wasnt going to be any arguing from them with Victoria.

"Good." She said settling back down drifting off to sleep soon followed by her family.

_"Tori ...this is ludacris you know.." "Perhaps a Bit Richard but come on now it's treasure! With that treasure you and I could retire early !" Richard Becard chuckled the 19 years olds were quickly presuing their naval career while keep up with the stress of marriage and keeping it a secret. _

_"Victoria...you have a point and heck...we have nothing else to do now do we?" he smiled. _

_"You really mean it Rich?" _

_"Aye Tori I do." He put his arms around her as she kissed him..._

"If we'd found that...you'd be alive...But Rich...our daughter just might..."

A/n I know this one is suuuper short but heh just a small flash back and such ^^; I have had some health issues of late so thats why this is late .


	14. Chapter 14

A few days afterward Sarah , Kitty and Britt was sitting at the kitchen table playing cards with Amelia and Delbert as they did so every Saturday night. "Gin rummy." Amelia said dropping her cards to the table.

"Knock with two." Britt said laying her on the table.

"eh I fold this hand." Kitty said sipping from her iced tea.

"So had I." Delbert said dropping his on the table.

"What about you Swinson?" Amelia asked resting a hand on her stomach.

"Na I knock with 6 ma'am seems ye won this 'ound." The urisid said bringing her down swigging down her tea.

" Alright , round three shall we?" Delbert said shuffling the cards.

"Deal in three more Doctor would you?" Victoria said walking into the dining room with Minerva and Charlie behind her.

"Certainly Victoria." Delbert chuckled to him self amused to him self both Smollet sisters were expecting children at the same time , the rarity of it dumbfounded him to exsit considering Victroia was ten years older then his wife. But he wasn't the most loved by the older sister , thus he kept his mouth shut and waited for her to speak to _him_.

"Very good , now Amelia. " , Victoria sat down before going on , " I have found a suitable crew for the lot to transverse on , and a Captain Benjamin Akin Becard , Yes he is Richard's cousin and quite the man but is also a clown when time speaks for it. "

"So he's a Richard hm?" Amelia spoke lightly as Victoria's eyes shot up to her.

"No, not quite , Richard was much more a man then Ben will ever been , and admittiedly he'll tell you that."

"Victoria , I am not trying to argue with you but I shall question something."

"Floors open Amelia." Victroia said looking at her cards.

"With him sharing Minerva's last name will that not be bad for her?"

"I thought over that issue my self Amelia , Minerva , Bridgettah , Katalina , shall not share their last names due to that popularity of the Smollets , shall do as he so chooses." Victoria said flexin her fingers and she studies her cards further preparing to win.

"Very well then." Amelia said looking satisfied and shuffling through her cards.

"Enjoying your new job Amelia?" Charlie said glacing over at her.

"It's working rather well Charles thank you for asking." She smiled charlie had been working with Amelia in various jobs for many years. She never imagianed though he'd be the one to swoon her sister, she wondered what Richard thought.

Probably saying "Finally!" Richard wasn't the jelous type ever if someone got close to his wife he'd watch closely and if things got to where he didn't like he'd take care of it, and move on. Richard was more worried for Victoria then his self as he was dying. And now , looking at the fourteen year old girl sitting next to her sister she knew why.

Minerva was really a sweet girl in her own way. Alot like her mother , in a lot of ways , with her father's looks, excluding the blond hair richard sported which was some what curly it's self always falling into his face.

The game lasted roughly five minuets Victoria , of course , won.

"You ship out with the rising sun try to get sleep girls." witht hat the elder sister left with her , soon to be growing family , with her.

" She right you lot , off to bed you go now." Amelia said standing rubbing her back and sighing.

Sarah complied by sighing and heading off to bed , Britt and Kitty looked at one another and hugged their aunt and uncle before rebounding to the stairs.

Amelia sighed , "Father forgive them they no not what they do."

"Words of the Lord Christ him self." Delbert said hugging her around her waist.

"Aye darling." She kissed his nose purring.

She loved this man , more than any she ever had before , and she knew he loved her. she'd dated many others but never had she found a man like Delbert. She then thought of her mother Magaline Smollet , who had passed away when she was only a lass of five ,

He was all she had , besides her nieces , Alton and his family, Victoria and...even somewhat her papa...though he hadn't been around since the baby shower, of course she knew why but she knew why , prejudice reasons but she wasn't going to let that bother her anymore , she had realized Victoria was right about him...after all he had forced her sister to give up the search for her baby...Minerva...how could he so careless? About his own granddaughter? She had always wondered why Victoria had such transgression towards him...Now she knew.

She sighed burring her face into Delbert's neck breathing in his scent in the lapels of his shirt as he gentle pet back her , now growing near shoulder length, hair. He chuckled a bit as he herd her purr.

"What's so funny?" She murmured.

"I was just thinking the first time I herd you purr love."

"Ah yes...on that bloody planet eh?"

"Treasure Planet? Yes it was."

"You dashingly charming man."

"Why thank you darling." He laughed airy.

"It's going to be just us for a little bit." She smiled playing with his wavy locks.

"Yes , not very long though." He glanced towards her stomach.

"Aye.."

"But...well be a family."

"Larger family." she added. This was what Amelia always wanted, children , she never thought it possibly with her past _loves_ . She'd given up the thought she'd ever love but now , she had a man who loved her more than anything , as she walked to bed with him, she knew she'd never regret saying "I do."

"Can you guys believe it!" Minerva said near skipping , completely out of character for her.

"You excited Minnie Mouse?" Kitty teased.

"Yes! I love spacing!...Don't call me Minnie Mouse..."

The elder three laughed as they walked up the gangplank to be met by a tall felinid First officer she was rather dashing in her red uniform.

"Ah you must be our financiers lot eh?" Her voice was clear yet happy , chipper even , her brown fur and matching hair reminded one of a tabby cat.

"Aye ma'am that we are." Britt said a bit cautiously remembering Victoria and Amelia's warnings.

"Great! My name is Katty Hayes."

"...Katty?"

"Short for Katharine. But I insist you not call me that."

"Okay...Well , I'm Minerva Be-...Bens... , this is Britt Walker , Kitty Smith , and Sarah Swinson." She pointed to each in turn.

"Kitty? that rhymes with Katty!" She grined excitedly.

"Uh huh..it does.." Kitty awkwardly looked off to the side.

"Kat quit scaring the new crew members." a deep voice said from behind.

"Aye Captain! Sorry Captain!" She snapped into position with a saluting stance.

"At easy Katty at ease."

The taller Gray and white felinid looked at them with a smile , "Welcome ladies , I'm captain Ben Becard!"

a/n hehehehehe XD hope yall like


	15. Chapter 15

Captain Becard was rather a character , easy to please and always happy go lucky. Like Katty Hayes, her soft voice made her an unlikely first mate that was until the launch started. Her voice was loud and clear , like Arrow's, her green eyes were a sight to behold. But she had a warm smile too.

The girls trusted them both , and currently were hanging out in the shrouds. Minerva had been appointed cabin girl , to Victoria's recommendation and her displeasure. Kitty and Britt were in charge of gunnery , being that's what they trained under in ISA. Sarah was a roper , along with many other crew members. The RLS _Irony _, though bizarrely named, was quite the vessel.

The mahogany decks that were trimmed in gold , looked like a giant treasure chest.

"You lot know what?" Minerva mumbled.

"what?" they almost all chimed simultaneously.

"I hate being the youngest.."

They all quietly looked at her then a sudden burst of laughter erupt from them.

"Nothing is funny you guys." She mumbled straightening her tunic that was tucked into her black cargo pants.

"Sorry , sorry I was just thinking how Aunt Tori is the second oldest out of that family and you're the youngest." Kitty laughed.

"Kitty's right it's ... Ironic ." Britt laughed in.

"I think you lot got into the rum.." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"...not yet." Kitty said with a joking tone getting an odd look from Minerva.

"Wonder why it took so long for me to come along.." Minerva pondered trying to block out the older ones jokes about rum and brandy.

"Well..." Britt started looking at Kitty.

"Heh that's simple.."

"So simple yall know why and I don't?"

"Aunt Tori would skin us if we told ya.."Britt said somewhat nervously and Kitty nodded rapidly.

"what if she don't know?" Minerva raised an eyebrow some what smirking.

"Ya wouldn't tell 'er?" Britt asked still hesitant.

"Na , I wont...I promise...Minerva honor." she said raising her right hand.

"...okay then.." Britt started.

"Well ya see ...Aunt Tori is..."

"Is what? out with it!"

"She's ...nearly sterile Minnie.."

"Wait...what? then how..."

"Cause I said _near_ sterile not completely.."

"How come you guys knew?"

"My papa." Britt shrugged.

"Britt's papa." Kitty smirked.

"I think he had to much rum." Britt kidded.

"Ha, maybe a bit." Kitty laughed.

"Remember that time-"

"Yall known that long?!"

"Aye..." they both said.

"She's my mum and I just found out?"

"Hey dun 'eel 'ad I jus' leanred too." Sarah added in uneasily.

"Oh yes pirate I feel better." Minerva rolled her eyes causing Sarah to huff.

"Well Minnie it's not like she advertises it.."

"Kitty's right...she hates it...she hates talking about it...she hates it brought up...she just hates it.."

"But still.."

"But still what you lot?" Katty then appeared from the shadows it seemed , ger bright green eyes seemingly glowing in the dark.

"Oh uh we were talking about the ludicrisy of a pirate." Minerva said pointedly as Sarah stuck out her tounge.

Katty chuckled , you lot remind me of my own daughter."

Everyone blinks uterly confused. Katty just laughed , "I am not that young you lot..I have a past as everyone does, now its curfew m'dears off you go." she said ushering them and turning on her heel to return to hers...seemed everything truely...wasnt as it seemed around here...


	16. Chapter 16

"This is bloody Brilliant.." Minerva mumbled slapping her mop onto the decking with a loud smack.

"You're telling me." a voice said behind her causing her to jump.

she turned around and seen another girl standing there, "Who are you?" Minerva said lifting her ears in a defenceful position.

"A girl."

"I see that smart arse." she said in a growling voice, "You a stow a-way?"

"Ya could say that...but no."

"But then-"

"Chelsea Becard what in heavens name are you doing on this ship?!" Katty's voice called in utter shock.

"You're a Becard?"

"aye...I'll explain later.. A-aye ma'am I seem to have feel asleep."

"For two bloody weeks?! The captain will have a heart attack!"

"Not as much as you ma'am." Katty grabbed up the girls arm ushering her into the Stateroom leaving Minerva in a blinking position.

"what's the matter Minnie?"

"I just met a girl.."

"...Wait what?"

"A girl like three years younger than me Kitty." Minerva rolled her eyes shaking her head returning to her mop.

"Oh yeah Britt and I seen her like, two nights ago."

"You guys just decided to ignore it?"

"Eh yeah."

"She's the captain's daughter."

"Didn't know Ben was married...or even would have a lady friend." Kitty scrunched up her nose.

"Does he look like my daddy?"

"Who Ben?" Britt said coming into the conversation from above, literally, dropping into the conversation.

"Yeah since all Becard's look alike-"

"Your mum would shoot you." kitty laughed.

"Why?"

" Uncle Richard was a much better looking , and acting , person then Ben Becard." Britt said pulling up her nearly floor length curls.

"really?"

"Well yeah Minnie, ya look like him ,only with aunt Tori's hair tone." Kitty said plating her tails tuft.

Minerva just shrugged the girl failed to see the beauty in her self due of years of being told other wise and ridiculed by others for her genetic big boned body. She was about ten pounds or so larger then the average felinid also being taller then most her age made it awkward for her as well. Both her cousins just sighed and went back to what they were doing, or not doing depending on the view of the person.

"You lot know w'at'll 'e 'un?"

"Shooting things with the cannon?" Kitty said looking up.

"...No.."

"Bungee jumping off the cross arms?" Britt tilted her head slight tying the end of her hair in a knot and putting a ribbon in it to make it less bothersome.

"No.."

Britt and Kitty looked at one another then shrugged, "what then?" Minerva asked.

"'ossin' knives 'te tha door." Sarah Chuckled.

"Clearly ya never been on a Navy ran ship ..." Minerva crossed her arms.

"...sounds deadly..." Britt said with a growing grin.

"We like deadly things. " Kitty nodded.

"I'm surrounded by impudents.." Minerva mumbled placing her palm over her face.

"Well if you-" kitty started before the entire ship jerked forward sending all four girls to the decking.

"What the bloody..." Britt started looking at the ethrium.

"Space dragons maybe?" Kitty said jumping up.

"No that was more an electrical impulse..." Minerva mumbled looking up at the solar sails shining a neon blue instead of their classic shimmering gold.

"hmm...tha 'nly ting ta do 'at to a solar sail would 'e..." Sarah trailed off.

"Nebula storm!" the other three shouted turning on their heels to tell the Captain when the winds picked up again jerking the _Irony_ around like a toy bringing the entire crew out of their designated areas in shock.

Katty came out in a fuss as Captain Becard did both their fur standing on end like porkipines.

"Captain we need to lower the sails!" Katty shouted over the wind.

"No Hayes we need them to out run this demon."

"Captain all due respect they get damaged we're stuck out here!"

"Just do your job Hayes!" Ben growled dashing off leaving Katty there blinking and growling as well.

"Anything we can do Ma'am?" Minerva said coming behind her.

Katty turned around her eyes had a hint of fear in them. "Yes! You lot can tie down those sals take some other willing with you." she shouted over the whistleing wind.

"But the captain?" Minerva started.

"Don't worry about him we loose those sails we're left out here dead." with that she dashed off.

"should we..?"

"She's the first officer Minerva of course we are." Britt said climbing the shrouds behind kitty as Sarah was recruiting others.

Minerva sighed and climbed up after them carefully and avoiding meteors crashing from the nubula clouds. Tryig not to look at the spinning vortexs with in the clouds.

She was tieing the sails off quickly as possible ignoring what the captain was shouting at them.

But when she took a moment to glance up she seen that it wasn't her or any of the other crew members he was shouting too...it was the girl from earlier. She'd climbed right up there and was tying off the sails her self.

"What are you doing up here?!" Minerva screamed over.

"Helpin' what d-does it look like?" The girl stuttered.

"Get down from here before you're blown out into open space kid!" Minerva snapped.

"You gotta lot of r-room to talk." She said dramatically rolling her eyes.

"Because-" Before Minerva could finish a large ripping sound came from the decks of the _Irony ._

_"_Cap'm she's fallin' apart!" one of the crew memebers shouted.

"She wont hold much longer cap'm!" another quipped.

"I want every one down to a life boat!"

"Captain Becard a life boat will be just as tattered as this ship!" Katty shouted to him.

"What other brilliant idea do _you_ have ."

"None as of yet Captain but we cannot leave the ship!"

"I'd rather die knowing I tried!"

"And I'd rather no one die at all Captain!" The two were now in a snarling match just as a slarg wind over took the ship tossing it on it's ride comepletely leaving everyone on the crossarms hanging on for dear life same as the one's on deck. There was a screama nd everyone looked to see the first mate hanging on to the eadge of the ship for dear life, nothing to catch her but the vast openings of space claws slowly loosing grip on the wood.

"MUM!" Chelsea shouted and dashed down to the side ways shrouds.

"Mum?!" Minerva mumbled confusedly and went down to help her.

Chelsea had ahold of the first mate's uniform cuffstrying to reels her back in , then Minerva crawled over fetal style and helped pulled her on.

"T-Thank you girls." She sighed deeply then perked ears at the sudden calming winds...the storm was over the ship flipped its self over with a loud groan.

"Every one resume your posts. We're heading tot he nearest port." Ben said going into his stateroom no concern at all for Katty's well being who got up and resumed her post.

Minerva looked at Chelsea taking her wrist , "We need to talk."

* * *

A/n HIIIII guys I know I havent updated a long chapter in a bit and I know this one isnt THAT long but eh , it's my valentine's day gift to you all XD

Remeber Kitty Smtih belongs to my co-writer CaptainAmeliasgirl

Sarah Swinson belongs to LJPfan

Alastor Morrill belongs to my DA friend MrMorrill

If you have a fursonia/personia (I made this offer to my DeviantART friends but I also want to shout it out on ) youd like included in ACT please contact me in some way . PM is probably best :p

Later lovies!

~Britt


	17. Chapter 17

"Whats the matter minerva?" "Your Ben's daughter aye?" "Aye." "And katty's?!" "Aye." "they're not married." "Nope." "then-" "Well Minerva , first off my name isn't Chelsea , it's Charity. Second my parents ...were in a relationship , I was born , my father took me away from my mother , has had me right in front of her all this time claiming me to be from another woman... and that I , Charity , was actually killed by small box at age of two.." "How'd you find out?" "I was going through my father's documents and found where he stripped away her parental rights..." "Are you going to tell her?" "I...I can't Minerva...if my papa found out..." "I under stand...well I dont cause my papa was shot in battle years ago but..." "Life is o-dd...isn't it." "Very." Britt's voice rang out into the room as minerva and Charity both looked she was also accompanied by , Sarah, and Kitty. "...How much did you hear?" "All of it." Kitty said entering on into the room. "please don't tell!" Charity pleaded. "We're not gonna tell any one Charity.." Minerva said gently. "Thank you all..." The eleven year old said sighing and returning above deck.

* * *

Back home Victoria woud pace from th window to the phone , wondering if her baby was alright...she hadn't herd form her for three weeks now...She was worried , what if they'd been lost? How would she know? Why did she let her go on that damned voayage...all Treasure hunts were damned to an ill faited ending ... "Darling...come to bed." Charlie said walking down the staires in his boxar shorts hair still wet from his shower. "What if she isn't alright Charlie?" "she is Tori...I know she is." "How do you know?!" "She's part of you." Victoria sighed and kissed him. He was right , Minerva was smart and whitty...surly she'd be fine.

Charlie smiled and kissed her forhead and walked back up the stairs.

At that Victoria looked up to her sisters home , she was so proud of her it wasn't even funny. Amelia was beautiful on the inside and out , smart , powerful and strong. And now , she was happy...

* * *

"No , no to the right love...no no you were right it's better to the left...no no the other left"

"Dearest I've carried this thing around the room...could you please pick a spot?"

"Delbert I'm trying ... go two spaces...left. "

Delbert sighed by moved the heavy desk to the left.

"No , no...it was better last time."

Delbert moved it back determined to make her happy she was his wife and the mother of his soon to be children , it was his job to keep her happy.

She sighed trying to push her hormones aside and choose , the memory of her last admrial meeting suddenly coming to her mind .

she had been trying to work as long as she could and a large corprate meeting popped up that she needed to attend.

she never realized how hard it was being in uniform and expecting... She was tired out easily she kept trying to catch Victoria's eye to mentally ask for premission to leave finally getting her eye Victoria paused , but not missing a beat ended the meeting ust like that.

That was when Victoria "banned" her from working .

Amelia haddn't been doing much of anything recently she was near the end of her expectancy term and right now every thing was at the cirtical stand point. Lindsey stop by every dya at some point to check on her and the babes, check on her stress level and envioment of the home .

Amelia had already picked out names but wasn't telling any one , not even Delbert , till the children arrived. She stood up checkling as her husband flopped down panting when she finally made up her mind. She walked by her nieces rooms and sighed at their empty sights..

She sighed and thought about calling up her sister but looking down at the nearly black house she decided that would be for omorrow , until her phone rang.

"Hello? Tori! I was just about to call you...You were? Me too dear...that sounds lovely bye."

"what was that about love?" Delbert said from his roost not on the bed.

"Im going for brunch tomorrow with Tori."

"that sounds like ...fun. " he smiled. "possibly." She said sliding down into the covers as he put his arms around her pulling her close feeling his children kick his heart fluttering as this happened and sighed contently...

"Amelia?" His only response was soft breathing from her and he chuckled kissing her temple and soon falling asleep him self...

A/n yay ten days later another chapter thats decently long yaaaaay XD

Thanks to my co-writer Kitty ,captainameliagirl , who helped me finish this chapter off xD I was lost girl you just dont know xD

Thank you all for reading =p Leave a comment if you wish :D

~Britt


	18. Chapter 18

Amelia sat and waited at the corner stone bistro waiting for her sister to arrive ,sighing as she fiddled with her water the her glass the waiter had brought her several minuets ago. she had arrived early due to lack of things to do and shear boredom..Victoria usally was on the dot so Amelia was counting down , for her own amusement ofcourse.

"Would you stop doing that?" A brass crisp voice said behind her.

"Why Victoria? It is much to fun."

"It is annoying that is why."

"Alright , alright understood." She said nodding to the empty seat across from her.

Victoria smiled and gladly took the seat with a thud as she heavily flopped down.

"Lord it's been a while since I've done that." Victoria chuckled lightly touching her now well over noticable bump.

"Four-teen years aye?"

"Aye fourteen years." she sighed deeply at the thought.

"Tori , it'll be fine..."

""Minerva is nearly grown Amelia , I'm not as young as I once was.."

"I konw but...we have a cute waiter."

"Amelia you're married."

"So are you , but I still see you gawking at the officers. "

"Oh hush you." Victoria said chuckling.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite women." A nother accentied voice said coming behind them.

"Lindsey! What are you doing here?" Victoira said shocked seeing her best friend not in a hospital setting, or medical uniform for once.

"Well I was taking a walk in town but now seeing you two I think I want lunch." She said inviting her self to sit down.

The brown tabby was so close to the Smollet sisters , she seemed to be one as well. Abraham distasted the Preacher's daughter. But Magaline did, Magaline didn't judge others on their family and choices. When Lindsey was thrown out of her home by her parents for being pregnant at fifteen Magaline would cook for the young couple , as they lived in a treehouse in the woods. Of course Abraham did not know about this Magaline almost didn't care she seen two teens in need and she couldn't turn her back...not when she'd made simaler mistakes in her life.

When Magaline died a year later Abraham wouldn't allow Lindsey to attend the services , Victoria snuck her in though. God seemed to help them in their plans when he made it cold and rainy that day, every one was in thick cloaks including Lindsey where she stood off from everyone else , not drawing attention to any one keeping her year old close and quiet. All these later Abraham still did not know that Lindsey still got to say good bye to her serogate mother.

"You? Walking? did the hospital burn down?" Victoria joked sipping her soda.

"No , No it did not...and thank you ." Lindsey said taking the soda from her bestfriend's hands drinking it her self.

"What was that about?" Victoria demanded.

"No caffine!" Lindsey wagged a finger at her.

"But...I want my soda..." Victoria grumpishly crossed her arms glaring at her like a young child.

"Oh come off it Victoria. " Amelia said sipping her water.

"Aye you wouldn't win no how." Lindsey chuckled around the soda.

Victoria grumbled as the waiter came to hand them menus causing Lindsey to choke on her soda or rather Victoria's soda , but anyhow.

"May I get you ladies anything to eat?"

"Ribs" Lindsey said winking.

"Uhh...Uhh. We dont have those ma'am ." The young man said turning pale.

Victoria rolled her blue eyes and cleared her throat , "Powdered Sphear-roids for me , something in the bbq line for her and Amelia..."

"I'll take a light salad please."

"Alright ladies I'll have this right out to you all." The waiter looked at Lindsey again and ran off.

"Ribs? Really Lou?"

"Hey , Where I'm from you like ya ribs."

"You Aussian's and your ribs." Amelia chuckled.

"And you Amelia, ordering a salad? Child your pregnant a salad isn't going to change anything." Victoria laughed.

"Oh hardy har har you both .." Amelia said resting her arms a top her protruding stomach.

"Just think this time next month love you'll be a new mama." Lindsey said with a smile.

"I know it." She grinned as the waitor quickly returned their food and haistly ran off to avoid the three woman leving them all to laugh.

* * *

Later that Evening Victoria was back at home writing in her study oon the endless paper work as per-usual when her phone rang.

"Hullo?" She answered balancing the reciver on her shoulder and ear.

"Victoria!"

"Speaking with her Lindsey." Victoria said annoyedly.

"Tori ...g-get here!"

"Lindsey? What's wrong?"

" I-It's Amelia! She's hurt! "

A/n CLIFF HANGER IS BACK MWAHAHAHAHAAH- Er i mean _ I'm stopping there.

This came form an RP of CaptainAmeliaGirl and I many months ago xD Lindsye Belongs to CaptainAmeliagirl , the idea of Maggie and lindsey's story came from a conversation Kitty and I had (Captainameliagirl) not long ago .


	19. Chapter 19

"Stop it Abraham just stop it!" Magaline Smollet screamed at her husband who had once again started his judgemental ways on his daughter Victoria.  
"She wont ever amount to much trying to be in a man's world Maggie!" He screamed back at her.  
"How can you say that!" She took a ragged breath and continued , "About your own daughter!"  
"I wouldn't to my own daughter!"  
"Don't you dare say that Abraham we've been over that! She is your daughter as well as the rest!"  
"She looks nothing like me Magaline!"  
"Neither does Jeremy! They take after me Abraham Smollet!" Now lower your voice they'll hear you! Magaline Slamed the door to the room they'd just walked into causeing their four children jump from the living room down stairs.  
"Torwi? " The youngest Smollet child ,Amelia, said to her elder sister.  
"Yes Amelia dear?" The fourteen year old said looking down at her knowing full well what was troubling her not really wanting to listen to any of what her parents were saying...not wanting her sister to either.  
"Why are mummy and papa always flighting? " Victroia got lost in the girls big green eyes so innocent and young not needing all this.  
"It's just...adult stuff hun'" she whispered picking her up into her lap.  
"I'm tired of this." jeremy got up putting down the paper he was working on for his job.  
"Jeremy sit down!" Victoria chided her old brother.  
"Victoria he is...I...ugh!" Jeremy stamped off to his bedroom slamming the door as well.  
Victoria just decided to cover Amelia and Samule's ears and hopefully lull them off to sleep. the nine year old Samule knew the words they were saying and couldn't help but frown towards Victoria sadly. Victroia just sighed and looked back up to her parents room.  
"Magaline that child is killing you!" Magaline was now trying to ctach her breath , this had become the new normal for her.  
"Aberaham don't you dare blame this on Amelia! " she gasped breathlessly.  
"If we hadn't kept that baby to term you wouldn't be going through this! We should have-" Before he could finish Magaline had gotten up and slapped him ,hard.  
She changed a look from anger to fear , she'd never done such and her husband was a good head taller thand she. He just looked at her for the longest time holding his cheek and stood up and just walked out.  
"Abe? Abraham!" She called after him going to the top of the stairs but he was already out the front door...  
Victoria sighed , remembering when her father finally did return it was like it'd never happen but ofcourse they had happened many time be fore and after...then her mama died... and now her sister was injured... she sat in he waiting room of the emergency waiting room waiting for Lindsey to come out.  
"Victorita" she herd then snapped her head up to see the tabby like doctor from the door , not waisting anytime , she jumped up and got over there.  
"Amelia! How is Amelia?" Victoria questioned quickly.  
"she's fine Victoria , well...stable."  
"What happen to her?!"  
"She was shot Victoria ... by a bean bag gun..."  
"W-What?!"  
"A cadet shot her apperently by mistake at close range..." Victoria's eye widen.  
"N-No...n-not Amelia ..."  
"she'll make it Victroia ... only her right side is completely with out ribs." Lindsey said gently.  
"W-where is Doppler?"  
"He's in there Tori."  
"What was he allowed in there with her and not me!"  
"Because he is her husband and I didn't want you having a heart attack."  
"Is she that bad?" Victoria said in franic whisper.  
"she was but it's passed now c'mon dear." Lindsye took her by the wrist and lead her to the ICU portion of the hospital and too a quiet room labeled 3389 Victoria stepped in to see her sister laying in bed , eyes closed. Delbert sititng next to her holding her hand whimpering slightly. He looked up to see Victoria standing there in her normal fascade.  
"Doctor."  
"Madam Admrial." he responded.  
"How is she?"  
"Asleep for now..."  
"Is she in pain?"  
"Pardon?"  
" . .doctor?" Victoria said real slowly.  
"I...she...was then Doctor Lindsey gave her something and she doized off."  
Victoria moved to her sisters side and sat down kissing her forehead. "It's alright Mia...sissy's here." She whispered.  
Amelia groaned slightly and blinked awake. "T-Tori..." She whispered smiling.  
"Hey dearest." Delbert whispered as well.  
D-Delbert."  
"Amelia? Whats happen?" Victoria said taking her hand.  
"I...I was helping a cadet and...the safty malfunctioned..When it  
kicked..." She stopped gasping from the firey pain shooting from her right side,  
"Why it is always my ribs.." she said through grited teeth.  
"Well love as much as I wish It never happened..."  
"I know ..." she sighed reaching a hand to her stomach.  
"Don't worry Mia , we'll get you taken care of." Victoria said nuzzling her in a comforting felinid way.  
"I Pray you're right Tori.." She whispered hoarsely and looked up  
at the northern star thinking of her niece's little did she know they were  
looking at the same star...

* * *

"What you guys think Aunt Amelia is doing?" Kitty pondered out  
loud.  
"Sleeping probably." Britt laughed.  
"Ha, you're probably right." She agreed.  
"She should have 'er brood soon aye?"  
"Aye Sarah...anytime now." Britt said sighing , bummed they wouldn't be there for the birth of their cousins but they shouldn't be home to long after.  
Suddenly the look out shouted , "PLANET HO!"  
The four grabbed the edge of the ship and shrouds to get a better  
look. Britt climbed the shrouds beside Kitty and Minerva holding on by her tail  
like the other two.  
"Do you lot see it!" Britt said with a grin.  
"Aye, look at her!" Kitty said with the same cheesy grin.  
"It's...real.." Minerva whispered astonished.  
"Silver would have fainted over this." Sarah mused to her self  
placing her eye glass back in her pocket looking up to see Katty and Ben  
emergian from the stateroom.  
Then Ben Becard stood proud and said ,"Alright gents!...and ladies...Lets get us some Treasure!"


	20. Chapter 20

Ben was having a meeting with the crew , not the entire crew though , only a select few he chose , and Katty wasn't in the meeting instead she was standing cross armed and questioning at the stateroom door where her captain left to go to.  
"Ms. Hayes?" Charity said standing next to the first mate next to the other teens and two others not invited in.  
"aye Miss. Becard?"  
"what's going on?"  
"I'm not sure...but I don't like it to be honest."  
"..I can listen in if you like ma'am?"  
Katty stopped at looked at her , "If you get caught Miss.B-"  
"Charity , and no I wont." with that she walked off and crawled in a venting shaft above the Captains stateroom.  
"I've never seen a captain do this.." Britt whispered to her cosins and friend.  
"We've only beenwith Aunt Amelia Britt..."  
"I know Kit but...well you get what i mean."  
"aye she's 'ight..I've 'ever seen dis either." Sarah knodded.  
"Makes me think mutany's afoot." minerva grumbled.  
All three looked at her including Katty, "We must'nt jinx it Miss. Minerva."  
"don't you trust the captain Katty?"  
"I...have worked with ben a while..he is fickle with a flip o'a coin girls...he cannot be fully trusted...with anything." she folded her ears a moment then returned to her straight backed posture.  
Soon Charity fell out of the whole and dashed over to them.  
"T-treasure!...p-pirates!"  
"I told you!" minerva snapped reciving withered looks from the others.  
"Blast it Ben why..." Katty mumlbed then shouted , "Alright you lot we need to get to the long boats before they ctach us and ...Lord knows what." She then walked down the stair way everyone instantly following the first mate.  
"Wait!" one man said as they got to the boats, he was an avian by the name of Sparow who was a gunner , Why should we listen to 'er!"  
"She's the first officer you bloody ingrate!" Minerva snapped.  
"Watch it child! I don't care who-"  
"The names Minerva Becard I'm the fleet admrial's daughter! Do you need know anything else!"  
Sparow just blinked and looked at ehr and shook his head.  
"Good then listen to the officer and shut up!"  
"thank you Minerva...every one listen to me , I'm not association to what ever plan Ben Becard has came up with but I do know he will act fast..." She hopped into the Boat Kitty, Britt, Arah , charity and Minerva had claimed the other three getting in their own.  
"Prepare to drop in three! Two!...on-"  
"Katty Hayes! what in blazes are you doing? Betraying me!"  
Katty gasped slightly as Ben and the other mutineers stood in front of the door , "The only traitor here Ben is you!"  
"What do you mean Katharine?"  
"Don't hand me that! We have a witness!" With that she releashed the ropes holding the boats given the occupants a shock but they quickly recovered and took over as she did with hers then having to dodge cannon fire , the other crew boat was shot blown to bits.  
"No!...Blast you Ben ! " she snarled.  
Kitty looked wide eye'd at Britt whos look mirrored her own then they both death griped one another ina comical , end-of-the world , type moment.  
"You guys are nuts..." minerva said looking at Sarah, "Forget it Urisid ..."  
"Can't Blame me fer tryin'..." sarah chuckled. Not long later Katty landed the craft gently in the muddy muck ground.  
Charity looked at her mother wishing she could cuddle up to her but she wasn't sure now was the time to tell her.  
"Now what Katty?" Minerva asked looking at the muck.  
"Shelter...we need shelter." She mumbled standing up and jumping to more firmer mud.  
"This will be interesting. Britt said jumping followed by Kitty.  
"Great..." minerva said jumping after Sarah.  
Katty started walking instantly not wanting to waist time of them getting captured.

* * *

Not long later they had to rest they'd beenwalking for atleast four hours straight and now were dead tired.  
Katty her self was worn , but she couldn't give up...could she? she sighed , she couldn't leave these girls here no matter what .  
Just as she was getting deep in thoight there was a deep rustling sound that started them all Katty jumped up ripping the gun from her belt and cocked it.  
It was then the teens realized...all there guns were back on the ship...  
In a blinding flash the intrurder leaped out and tackled Katty to the ground hard and had her up against a tree gripping her with its razor sharp talonds.  
It , was...what appeared to be a dragon!  
"None shall pass here mortal!"  
Katty's only response was the try and free her self from the grippling pain .  
The teens tried to help her to only be froze by a single graced movement of the dragon's hand Blood red glowing eyes shinning in Katty's direction.  
"Let her go!" Minerva shoulted.  
"None shall pass from here to reach the Treasure you seek!"  
"Aye ya said that , we're not here for Treasure anymore we're here to live!" Britt growled.  
"Yeah ya over grown lizard let 'er go!" Kitty also growled.  
"Very well then if you wish." It sneered and dropped Katty's body to the ground with a thud and disappeared into thin air near literally.  
"katty!" they all yelled as she sat up clutching her sideswhere the claws dug in. "I'm fine...they're not too deep.." she breathed.  
"What was that thing?!" Charisty near shouted.  
"T-the keeper of the mist."

* * *

A/n DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN- okay okay ony witht he author's note that actually makes sense. AHHHHHH THE KEEPER OF THE MIST O.O XD Tell me most love readers what do you love most about ACT? what do you wish there was more of and...what dont you like? im writing this for you guys not just me =p  
This chapter is for my Co-writer and dear friend CaptainAmeliaGirl's special day :D


	21. Chapter 21

"What do you mean keeper of the mist Katty?" Minerva asked the injured first mate.  
"It was legend that long ago when Flint's son roamed the universe he went to a planet of mystical dragon's and convinced them to come along with him to ransack the universe and steal Treasure's with him...then he told a select few , after killing the others of course, to stay here on the planet to keep guard over his treasure...until he returned...as we can see he never did.."  
"So...If those dragons are here then the Treasure must be real!" Charity said in young youth like excitement.  
"Aye Miss. charity..." Katty said gripping her sides in pain.  
"We really need to get that patched up.." Britt mumbled looking from Katty ,to Kitty then to the giant palm like leaves on the bushes behind them and smirked and started tugging on them.  
"What are you two doing now?"  
"these leaves are big enough to wrap around her minerva, If we use two she should be good till we figure out how to get off this God forsaken planet." Kitty explained ripping down a leaf.  
"I always knew you two belonged in the wild..." Minerva rolled her eyes as Sarah tugged on a vine.  
"We could use this to tie them up with.."  
"Good idea Sarah.." Britt mumbled looking to Katty who eyed them all suspiciously.  
"what are you lot planning on doing?"  
"Patching you up Katty that's what..." Britt said somewhat bemusedly.  
"Does that mean I'll have too..." she trailed off looking at her shirt and jacket now with deep crimson spots on them.  
"Yes you'll have to remove your uniform shirt..."

* * *

Amelia was doing much better now she was making a speedy recovery now resting at home propped up on pillows and listening to her husband down stares attempting to play with an old piano he bought off an elderly lady from their church.  
Amelia had tried to tell him it was no use but Delbert insisted any how now he had drug Alastor Morrill into the mess.  
"Delbert I'm telling you , i think it's just you who cannot play..."  
"Alastor I have been playing piano longer then you've been around."  
"I doubt that m'friend."  
"Probably right.." Delbert mumbled thoughtfully leaning on the keys sending out the loudest blast of sound through the medium sized home.  
Amelia nearly fell out of bed in surpise as her husband yelped, she slowly stood and walked out her door to the top of the stairs.  
"Delbert? Dear are you alright?"  
"Yes! ...Yes...dear I'm fine..."  
"Good but I do believe you're about to trample our mister Morrill, love."  
Delbert blinked and looked over at Alastor whom he was hugging for dear life and got down...  
"Sorry lad.."  
"...No problem Delbert.. "  
A soft laugh was herd form the door and every one turned to see Catherine Davies , Alastor's girlfriend, standing there.  
"I couldn't help but stop by when I herd such a noise." All eyes went to Delbert bemusedly.  
Amelia just chuckled and walked back to her room to sleep some more , she wasn't allowed out of the house and not to far in it no further then the stairs.  
She nestled down under the covers and herd more banging of keys. She chuckled a tad and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The girls was watching Katty sleep feverish as Sarah was out trying to find food.  
"wonder when that urisid will be back here?" Minerva mumbled.  
At that perticular moment a shrill scream was herd.  
"SARAH!"  
A/N CLIFF HANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRR OF DOOOOOOOOM ! Thanks Kitty for helping me finish this ^^;


	22. Chapter 22

"What are you?" Sarah exclaimed from the ground the dragon had knocked her too.  
He spoke not a word as he huffed , smoke looming from his pitch black nostrils eye glowing with an emence Blue glow , un like the other one's blood red glow.  
"I'm not going to harm you, or your people." He finally spoke low and gravely.  
"W-who are you ?"  
"They call me Ascante...I am a guardian"  
"A guardian 'f what? the Treasure?"  
"Aye that ...and of people."  
People? w'at does t'at me-" Just then they herd a rustle in the bushes.  
"Sarah! what happen!" Britt said as a vine snapped from her leg and a brach snagged Kitty's hair.  
"I was talking to-...Where'd he go.."  
"who?" Kitty asked breaking the branch and it staying in her hair.  
"Ascante."  
"Ascante?" They both asked as Brit picked leaves, bugs and other various items from her curly mess As Kitty fought with the branch.  
"He's a guardian of the Treasure and people he said.."  
"People?" Britt furrowed a brow slightly then going cross eye'd looking at a lady bug that flew from her bangs to her nose.  
"Treasure?" Kitty asked while droppig the branch only for it to dangle in her hair.  
"Aye that's what 'e said , it is." she nod.  
"As Aunt Amelia would say , Fasinating.."Britt said some what jokenly.  
"Or better yet , as Aunt Tori would say , Bloody, Bloody Hell!" Kitty laughed.  
"No , No you're right." Britt laughed light slapping her shoulder.  
"You lot don't believe me?"  
"No we do it's just we like mimicking our Aunts when the time is right." Kitty chuckled.  
"the best time is when they're not here to hear us."  
"you know whats odd? Kitty said looking around.  
"We're stranded on a God forsaken planet with no sign of life other then mystical dragons guarding a giant Treasure hiden for nearly eighty years?" Britt asked.  
"Well yes , but no , Back home it is December...Christmas is in two weeks.."  
"Jeeze you're right Kit.."  
"Aunt amelia should have the kits soon!" The younger grinned.  
"that's right! Or pups..." Britt said with a pondering face.  
"Or both?"  
"Yeah both is a good choice." Britt nod.  
"C'mon you two let get back to Minerva and Charity.." Sarah said rolling her eyes and walking into the woods as they followed , Britt tugging at the branch in kitty's hair.  
"If I end up bald I'm going to make sure you get a new ear hole!" Kitty warned.  
"Relax I got this."  
"That's what worries me.."  
"Have I ever steared you wrong?"  
"well lets see there was-"  
"Hush , Hush details. I'm older...wiser...then I was then."  
"Britt that was right before we left.."  
"I'm a month wiser."  
"Oh well then, oh wise master wow me with your skills then." Kitty rolled her eyes.  
"I'm trying." She said untangling the branch form her hair, "Ya know I could just turnt his into a bun holder..."  
"I'm not keeping this thing in my hair Bridgettah.."  
"Well Katalina , give me time...Got it!" She held the stick with triumpth.  
"Good job ol' wise one."  
"Thank you grass Hopper." Britt said bowing.

* * *

Amelia sighed staring out at the nearly three foot of snow on the ground and roads. Any other time she would have welcomed the beautiful sight but not now.  
she had been contracting for some time now and knew it was only a matter of time.  
Last ngiht she spoke with Lidnsey over the phone , she said she was ready to get there soon as it happens but...now with the snow to deep it would take her forever..  
Naomi Arrow was on call...but as far as medical help that was all she had. she rested ehr worried head on the cool window payne then her ears shot up...Of course it'd be now...  
"Delbert.." she said gently.  
"Yes love?" He looked up from his book.  
"Love...it's time."  
"Time?"  
she just noded once.  
Delbert's eyes widen realizing what she was talking about .  
"uh uh hang on Amelia!" He franically running to the phone as she tried to make her way to the staires of their home and into their room .  
Delbert came in not to long after and came to her side , "Everything's to be alright Amelia...Doctor Lindsey said she's going to try her best to make it here...I called Naomi...and your sister."  
"T-thank you dear." she said quietly trying not to scream.  
Moments later Victoria and Naomi both entered the room, Victria going to one side , pushing Delbert away a bit, and Naomi on the other checking on the young mother and getting in preperation.  
"It's alright Amelia..." Victoria soothed, something told her this was going to be a rough night...

* * *

Four nearly five hours later three out of four babies were born, and , not long after the thrid girl , the fourth was born .  
He was a canid , they only boy , but Victroia noticed something off right away. He wasn't breathing , she felt numb her mind racing , she looked to her younger sister right quick then looked at Naomi who looked just as worried as she did.  
Before the new parents could figure out an issue was taking place Victoria took the child and pressed two fingers on his little chest and did CPR . Everything was still for what seemed like hours then finally , a little whimper was herd from the pup. Victroia grinned widely .  
"Welcome home lil Sunshine. " With that she passed the baby to him mother who coddled him greatly in her arms.  
"S-Sunny." She said smiling.  
"What Amelia?" Victoria asked tilting her head.  
"You called him Sunshine...He is now...Sunny. "  
"The sun has always been my favorite star." Delbert Chuckled.  
After that the lot named the girls , Matey Amelia a auburn haired little kit. , Jib Victoria who had brown hair and blueish green eyes , and Tiller Magaline a bright blond hair and bright blue eyes.  
Amelia couldnt believe it...they were finally here...and she'd never felt happier.

* * *

A?N YAAAAY the babies are here ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

Victoria's heart swelled with pride as she sat by her sister, holding her nephew who had captured her heart. He was perfect in everyway , his little brown nose, and tan fur much like his father, but right now she didn't care.

"You saved him.." Amelia said still dryly.

"Oh tish tosh Amelia...I only did what I had to."

"Isn't he beautiful.." she mumered.

"Very Amelia..like his mother."

"oh ...now I..." she stammered.

"Have I finally gotten a word over you baby sister?"

"Oh hush you." Delbert had to return to work the very next day so Victoria was helping her sister with the litter.

"I only speak tthe truth Mia, you've always been the one with words. and Lord help if you were displeased." Victoria chuckled.

"I was only a brilliant child." Amelia teased.

"Oh I have no doubt in that Mia."

"But...just think Tori...soon you'll have your own litter."

"Aye I will...and my Minerva.."

"She's a beautiful girl Tori...Smart as a whip to."

"Lord isn't she ever...no matter what I say she can counter it."

"Like her mother."

Victoria's blue eyes loked from the pup to his mother wonderingly, "Do you truely think she's like me?"

"You were more tame , aye, but I do."

"Tame? I , Victoria Carolina Smollet was tame?"

"I said more tame Victoria." Amelia chuckled.

"Rich would be proud of her.." Victoria smiled fingering her locket that caught Sunny's attention.

"He likes your locket Tori."

Victoria blinked and looked down and grinned uncharaisticly, "You like auntie's locket love?"

"Lindsey says he's near sighted."

"I can tell. But we'll fix that right up wont we pup." she tapped his nose to which he grabbed her finger, whimpering and holding it then licking it.

"You like Auntie's finger now?" He yipped in reply which woke up his sleeping sisters who were sleeping beside their mama's warm body, now looked at him wonderingly.

"Now look at that Sunshine you woke the girls up." Victoria chuckled to his wondering face.

"Lord Bridgettah and Katalina are going to have fun with you lot." Amelia chuckled as the girls tugged at one another and babbled back an fourth.

"Wonder how that lot is doing.."

* * *

Katty was now sitting up eatig a bit of fish the girls had caught in the local river.

"I want to think ymou lot for caring for me.." She said laying back, "I've never been hurt on a voyage before..other then splinters but that a different story.." she chuckled then coughed painfully.

"How long have you known Ben?" Minerva asked tilting her head to the side.

"Four-teen years...I feel in love with him...and we had a child.."

"And?" Minerva asked to keep up Charity's secret.

"He took her...she wasn't very old...He todl me if I remained his first mate I could see her...then he tells me she is dead.."

"why did you stay?"

"I...I'm not sure really..love maybe..or hope..she was alive after all.."

Charity stood up and walked over , "Mama ...I'm not dead.."

"Chelsea w-"

"I told you I'm charity.."

"Char...Charity?!" It donned on her.

"Yeah mama...he's kept me hidden alright...right in front of you.."

"M-My baby!" She didn't care of the pain she grabbed up her daughter and hugged her tightly.

Minerva smiled to her self..she knew that feeling tough she was gruff wiht her mum she was never so happy to have her back.

"How did not I know.."  
"Sometimes the heart is blind to what it wants to believes and what the mind tells it to think.." Minerva said gently.  
"Well well well isn't this cozy." They all turned to see Ben Becard holding a gun aimed right at Katty , "Any of you move I'll shot her"  
"Come here Charity.." He mumered growlishly.  
"N-No!" She hugged her mother which caused Ben to growl deeper.  
"Go on Charity...do as he says.." Katty whispered.  
"But mama!"  
Katty looked painly at her then back to Ben then to the other girls , finally resting on Ben.  
"I should have rid my self of you a long time again Kathernine Hayes." he chicked the gun nearly pulling the trigger till suddenly he fell to the ground in a heap causing everyone to blink.  
"Lord he was getting on my nerves."  
Everyong just looked at the teenage brunette human girl standing behind them with a broken vase in her hands.  
"okay...who are you?" Minerva asked standing up.  
"Ah wheres my manners , I'm Jillian Lance."  
Katty gasped , "The queen's sister?!"

* * *

A/n O.O XD any how XD Jillian belongs to purple03 aka Tessa :D , kitty smith is CaptainAmeliaGirl's aka Kitty XD Sarah Swin son belongs to fantreasureplanetljs aka Jane The rest in this chapter was mine expect minerva shes mine but her base line is from disney - XD HAPPY ONE EYARS ACT SERIES :D


	24. Chapter 24

As the girl stepped on in the light you could tell she was not a human but a felinid. "Wait...How are you the queen's sister if your a felinid?" Charity asked standing up.  
"Dear girl don't you know your history?" Jillia asked tilting her head.  
"Not really..."  
"Queen Hannah was full blooded felinid she married King Hamich and thus Felindisa was merdged into the Terrian Empire. " Minerva explained.  
"I thought Illysa was the queen?"  
"She is...the un-wed Queen." Jillian rolled her eyes.  
"So...wait...if you're here...then does the Queen know?" Britt asked.  
"What do you think?"  
Britt , Kitty and Sarah looed at one another and shook their heads and all said , "No."  
"You're learning quick."  
"She's gunna have a fit.."Kitty said, meeting the queen many occations through her aunt's work.  
"she'll be okay Illysa's a big girl...and a bit busy with that Hawkin's boy."  
"Jim?" Minerva asked.  
"Yeah that's his name."  
Britt and Kitty looked at one another and grinned , this would be fun once school started back.  
"This is splendid news you lot but we have an unconcious mutaneer in front of us." Minerva interupted.  
"hmmmm that's a simple fix...leave it up to us." Britt said as she and Kitty dragged the sleeping Ben over to the bushes.  
"Heaven help us.." Minerva mumbled.  
"We're just keeping him to the side for later use Minnie." Kitty laughed.  
"Princess Jillian ...not ta be rude 'ut...why are ye here?"  
"Well I over herd Illysa speaking with the fleet Admrial about a second Treasure planet and had to get in on it."  
"And askin' the queen was out of the question huh?" Minerva smirked.  
"oh yes totally out.."Jillian said staightening out her messy bun.  
"I hate to be rude to you lot but...she's blacked out.." Charity said pointing to Katty.  
"long as she's breathing we're okay." Minerva shurged a bit.  
"Oh buggar she needs shelter." Britt mumbled looking around.  
"I seen a cave about two hundered yards south o' 'ere." sarah said standing.  
"Probably full of your dragon friends." Minerva mumbled.  
"I am 'ot friend wit tha dragons!"  
"Coulda fooled me.."  
"Sarah ignore her she's a buggar like aunt Tori.."  
"My mum is not a buggar Kitty!"  
"Well you're being one."Britt mumbled.  
minerva growled and flicked her tail , "fine...we'll go."  
"Whats ehr deal?" Jillian mumlbed to Kitty and Britt.  
"Minerva...just...likes to be in charge.."  
"Wait she's Madam Admrials' eldest ?"  
"Aye that Minnie...see the resemblance." Kitty laughed.  
"Actually ...aye. But more her father."  
"...How could you know Uncle Richard?"  
"My sister."  
"she was only three like me.." Brit raised an eye browl.  
"Don't question it."Jillian startingto walk in the direction Sarah had pointed out.  
Britt and Kitty both looked at one another ands hrugs saying "Kids." and picked up Katty supporting her with a arm on each shoulder.  
They wished Naomi had came along..She'd be able to patch her up..or even Aunt Lindsey..  
'If she makes it off this planet it'll be a shock to us all..' Minerva thought sadly looking from Katty to Charity.  
"So how old are you Minnie?"  
"Minerva , and I am fourteen."  
"Well look at that , so am I." Jillian laughed.  
Minerva studied her with her purple eyes, she had the same genetic make up as Illysa , except the felinid part of course.  
"why aren't ya in a dress or something." Minerva said somewhat huffily.  
"Well Minerva from my experiance a spacer cannot space properly with a dress on."  
Minerva pausd looked at her blinked not used to people going along with her scarcasim , usually her mother would roll h er eys and sigh , "Ya know what I think I like you." she grinned and kept walking .  
"I feel honored oddly." Jillian said following.  
"you should." Minerva laughed.  
"So , you love someone Minerva?"  
"Wait..what?"  
"Oh blast don't be so defencive."  
"...I...have a boyfriend...sorta.."  
"oh? Name?"  
"Onyx...Onyx Arrow."  
"Oh I know Onyx! he's such a dear!"  
"aye he is isnt he.." she grinned.  
"You are smitten of him aren't you."  
"Just a tad." she chuckled.  
"Pha , What does your mum think?"  
"She...yeah lets not go there..." Minerva somewhat mumbled walking down the path .  
"that's what I thought."  
The group made it to the cave , it was rather large and deep with leaky walls and a gloomy presents.  
"This is a bloody lovely place to die.." minerva mumbled.  
"Minerva!" Britt and kitty mouned.  
"What? I'm jusat saying." she shrugged causing her cousins to smack their forheads. Katty chuckles dryly trying not to aggervate her wounds anymore than they were.  
"Katty maybe you should rest.." Jillian said smoothly .  
"I think you're right princess..." Katty cough just as dryly and laid back soon shivering as the cave and entire planet cooled down .  
"Lord help us...lord help us all..." Minerva mumbled as she feel asleep.  
A/n sorry for the delay in this ^^; I had planned to get this up quicker but heh I been lazy spring break and all ^^;


	25. Chapter 25

"Ready , aim , fire!" Guns rang through the air , but not on war terms , no today's events were much sadder. Today marked the funeral of two fallen soliders thanks to the every going battel against pirates and the felinids.  
Today was to honor the fallen , Jeremy and Samule Smollet , Amelia and Victroia's brothers. As the guns shoot it felt like a bullet in Victoria's heart she stood proud and tall amist the mud and muck and many other occupants including , her sister, nieces and their father.  
Victoria hadn't cried since her husband had died five years previously , and she sure didn't want to show her emotions to the common folk of Montressor's Naval burial grounds. she was dressed in her fleet Admiral properganda , she glanced over at Amelia who was cradling the two younger girls , only of age eight and six , no one should go through this att such young ages...Victoria sighed and looked at the caskets again.  
"Don't cry princess , I'll see you soon." Jeremy told her as he boarded the ship.  
"I'm not going to cry Jeremy Cain Smollet! and Don't call me princess!" she had growled at her older brother.  
"You're the Fleet Admrial , you might as well be the princess." He winked and kissed her forhead quickly.  
"Please be safe Jerry besafe...I can't lose you two like Rich..." "You wont loose us Tori...Pirates aren't as bloody thirtsy as the Procs..."  
"But they'd they'd love to have a Smollet boy on their resume..."  
"Tori you worry too much." Jeremy chuckles walking up the gang plank, "See you in two months Princess!"  
"who is watching your child?!" Victoria yelled back.  
"She's with me , Samule has his we'll be safe!" He grined and walked on board.  
Now they were gone...a raid ha come through their base and killed hundereds..Jeremy and Samule had shoved their children into a under ground hidden trap door and ran off to battle never returning .  
"They've left us , They've left us!" Kitty said trying to climb to the door hat was way to tall for them to reach.  
"No , No papa or Unca Sammie'll be back.."Britt hoped looking up at the door for what seemed like years, it finally opened two days later neither one had eaten anything since they'd be put in there and certainly had to way out...But the two men that found them wasn't their fathers...and they realized it never would be again , and they were shipped out to Crescentia it live with their aunts.  
Now Victoria listened to the preacher say a sermon , and bless their souls she felt a tug on her pants leg and looked down to see little Bridgettah leaning on her.  
"What t'is it dear?" she asked softly.  
"What happens now Auntie?" she whispered.  
"What do you mean love? You shall remain living with your Aunt Amelia...if you so wish.."  
"Why can't we live with you?" She wondered.  
"Well darling...I'm much to busy to have children running around you unerstand? "Victoria said a bit emptly thinking quickly of her baby  
she only nodded tear leaking back through as the officer steped up with the two folded flags handing them to each sister saluting each and walking off.  
That was it...it was over.  
"Victoria? Victoria love are you alright?" Charlie said shaking his wife gently at her office chair.  
"Huh? wha- Charles?"  
"You fell asleep working hun' " Charlie chuckled and kisses her cheek.  
"Oh lord.." she mouned and looked at her paper work and ighed she was filling out Christmas bonuses. Christmas...this would be the first Christmas hopfully spent with her daughter and she wasn't even home...She sighed , and stood up rest and hand on her lower back and stretching.  
She was now nearly two months on and starting to really feel pregnant , her best friend was ushering her to take it easy to which Victoria was starting to do , she'd back out of her duties a bit and not going to work as often only paper work.  
"I miss my minerva..."  
"I know you do love..."  
Victoria sighed and just walked up stairs and to bedleaving charlie standning there scratching his head. "Sometimes I wonder how strong a bond between a mother and daughter can be.." he pondered chuckling and shutting off the lights and going to drown out him self in a good book before bed.

* * *

Minerva and Jillian were out scavenging for food. "be looking out for those bloody dragons." Minerva mumbled.  
"Aye , gotcha."  
"So Jill , how does one go from the palace with out being noticed?"  
"Illysa has been a bt busy lately with her new guard ." Jillian teased some what.  
"OH I see." Minerva giggled.  
"Hey Minerva look here!" Jillian called form across the way .  
"How did you get- OH never mind." Minerva walked over and peered over her shoulder and gasped.  
"Is that..."  
"Aye , It's a baby!" Jillian said in an excited whisper , there in the bushed was a dragon humaniod glowing a soft purpleish blue tone all around it's body.  
"What should we do?"  
"Leave it alone." A grave voice said behind them .  
Both girls jumped and turned to see the black scaled Ascante.  
"Any why not Puffy? " Minerva asked teasingly.  
"Because she has not yet developed , shes in Mangre stage , developing form baby to Adult form as you call it . "  
"...so any moment now she's going to turn into a large dragon like you ? "  
"That's correct...Princess."  
"How did you-"  
"Don't question the power I have." Ascante chuckled.  
"well uh...ok-" Minerva stopped as the baby started to contort and move and grow until she was the size of Minerva . She now had long black ahir and sky blue eyes.  
"Princess , other girl , this is my Sister Alickina , the young dragon smiled and flicked her pitcj back hair.  
"whoa.." both girls chimed.  
"We must be off."  
"Wait but-" Before Minerva could say another word both dragons were gone.  
"That's funny wonder what-"  
"Uh Minerva.." Jillian said nervously.  
"What?" All she got from Jillian was a point at the pirates that now surrounded them.  
"...buggar..."  
A/n HAPPY EASTER :D


	26. Chapter 26

Victoira Smollet laid on her couch writing on some very important documents as her mind began to roam , babies , ofcourse she'd had a child before , but she'd never had the chance to raise the baby she carried. But now she had a husband she prayed nothign happen to. Her mind wondered on to Richard him self , aren't angels suppose to keep their loved ones safe? Or are they even watching?" she pondered thinking all the times in church about how wonderful heaven was. She hadn't been to church much after Richard died...she was shipped out to Korina barely three months pregnant barely eating enough to keep her baby alive. Once Minerva had been born the hole in her heart was repleaced once again , only to have it ripped apart again when she lost her.  
Victoria chuckled suddenly thinking of her dear beloved mother Magaline. Her mother had four children a few years apart , Jeremy Kenith was four years older then Victoria and was Aberaham and Magaline's love child they'd had out of wed-lock , they married soon after before anyone would know Magaline was expecting. Four years later ofcourse came Victoria their first little girl, she quickly earned her mother's heart looking alot like her. She named the fisty beauty , Victoria Carolina, Victoria meaning Victorious and carolina...just because Maggie saw it lovely.  
Five years after that came Samule Darrin was born to them , an adorable addition to the family as red headed as they come. Last but certainly not least after another five year period was Amelia KAtherine , the last baby and mericle child at that. Victoria chuckles remembering while her mother was due with Amelia...  
"Mummy?"  
The five month pregnant Felinid jump and turned around , "Victoria, darling what are you out of bed?" Magaline said with a gentle voice.  
"I couldn't sleep mummy.." The ten year old mumbled.  
"Oh Darling come here." Magaline patted what was left of her lap to which Victoria quickly got on to and rest her head on her mother stomach.  
"Mum?"  
"Aye darling? "  
"When will papa be home?"  
"I...I don't know darling."  
"Why does he do what he does mummy? "  
"Victoria , your papa is an odd man...but he's a loving one...in his own right." Magaline sighed looking out the window once more.  
"Am I gunna have a brother or sister?" She quipped once more.  
"Hm , what do you want love? "  
"A brother."  
"You have two already Victoria." Magaline smiled petting her crazy locks.  
"Yeah but I like being the only girl." Victoria said proudly.  
"But as a big sister you get to teacher her all kinds of things Tori."  
"like what?"  
"Hm, well , boys , when that time comes , how to sing, dance, draw, color all those thigns yu like to do love. "  
"Like running out side with the boys? "  
"Well no , you're not even suppose to do that." Magaline chuckled.  
"Did you have a little sister mama?"  
"No dear , you know that I'm the only girl."  
"Oh! Yeah , I forgot." she giggled slightly.  
Magaline kisses her little temple and glanced to the window to see Aberaham was finally home once again at two in the morning she sighed.  
"Victoria darling go to your room I'll be in there in just a moment I need to speak to your papa.."  
"...Okay mama." Victoria hopped off her lap and to the stairs before her parents began to argue all it took was Magaline to ask where he was and everything broke loose. Victoria sighed and went on up to her room shutting her little brother's door so he wouldn't be woken up she'd almost made it to her room when she was met by Jeremy.  
"Papa come home late again?" He whsipered.  
"Yes Jeremy..."  
Jeremy growled this happend nearly every night now since heir mother had been put on bed rest , which the practical single mother couldn't do Jeremy and Victoria did what they could but they still were only children... "Im going down thre-"  
"No! Jeremy! You'll get in trouble! " Victoria said franically grabbing his arm.  
"tori I didnt say I was getting in the argument I just...wanna hear.."  
"Please jerry stay with me...If papa sees you up.." she trailed off wide eye'd.  
"Has he been ot the bar tonight?"  
"No Jerry I don't think so..." Jeremy hugged her she hugged him back and sighed , "I think their done.." she mumbled. Soon as she said the front door slamed hard waking Samule.  
"Wha's goin' on" He said coming out dragging his teddy bear.  
"I think papa left..." Jeremy mumbled as Victoira ran down to her mother. Magaline was sitting at the kitchen table with a hand in her hair proped up on the table sighing deeply with her eyes closed murmuring , Victoria knew she was probably praying.  
Victoira came over to her and gentley laid a hand on her shoulder. "It is okay mummy...right?"  
Magaline looked at her only daughter, "Aye Victoria your papa...just...wanted to spend the night at his ship." Magaline bit her lip hating lying to her daughter.  
"He'll be back..right?" "Who cares is he does." jeremy stood at the door way leaning on it.  
"Jeremy..." Magaline cilded.  
"Mother-he-I..."  
"I know love you lot go through things you shouldn't right now...it'll get better though I promise.  
"when the baby comes?"  
Magaline smiled , "Aye when the baby comes." She smiled praying she was right. Victoria perked up then ran to her room and returned with somethign in her hand. "Here mummy I wanna give this to the baby."  
Magaline stood and kneeled down to her level and opened her hands only to recive Victoria's stuffed bear she recived from her now deceased grand mother.  
"Oh but Victoria-"  
"No buts mummy the baby don't gots a teddy and I want to make sure he or she has one, and they never got to meet gramma so there." She grinned. Magaline looked at her then pulled her close motioning to the other two boys hugging them as well.  
"No matter what, just know I love you." she whispered. "mum? is...something wrong? Other then papa?" jeremy asked looking at her.  
"N-no love everythings fine."She smiled gently , "now come on it'snearly three AM and you lot have school. "  
"Do we have to go to school." Victoria mumbled.  
"Yes love you do." Magaline stood up placing one hand on her stomach the other on her back.  
"awh man." the youngest said as Jeremy helped thier mother brace and they all bid her a good night with hugs and later being tucked in...  
Victoria remebered the next morning her father was sitting at the table like nothing ever happened her mother acted the same way.  
OF course thye didn't know it at the time but the pregnacy with Amelia cause their mother to develop the heart ailment that took her life six years later..  
"Victoria?"  
"Yes Charles?"  
"The queen's messanger is here...she wishes to speak with you..."  
"Illysa? Oh dear..oh dear..."  
"what ?"  
"If Queen Illysa has summoned me it's important she likes to be let alone otherwise." Victoria stood and got dressed quickly barely fitting in her unirform and driving her model-T to the castle being let in quickly.  
"Your Magesty?" Victoria called one in Illysa's private quarters.  
Soon a young brunette female with striking brown eyes and red lips stepped out wearing a long burandy satain gown with golden trimmings her golden crown perched upon her head though majestic looking Victoira could see the panic with-in her.  
"My sister Madam...she's gone!" Illysa said getting straihgt to busniness being 17 Illysa was th youngest Queen in Terrian history.  
"J-Jillian?!"  
"A-Aye...she was suppose to be traveling to Georinet to meet a sutior father set her with , but when the ship got to the stop my sister was not there!"  
Geroinet was an atleast three week trip...that girl could be any where.  
"Do not fret Illysa, We will find her." Victoria said gently placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Thank you madam admrial...I cannot loose her.."  
"I now how you feel Illysa my daughter is out in space tihgt now alonge with my nieces.."  
"Aye so I herd..I pray for their safety..."  
"Thank you your highness."  
"Go on now Madam...you need rest..."  
Victoria didn't argue she only nod and walked out looking to the stars above, "Please dear Lord , creater of the stars above...Take care of my baby...where ever she is.."


	27. Chapter 27

C'mon you guys we'd best get back to camp." minerva mumbled walking the other direction of where they came from.

"Where did- How did you find us Louve ?" Jillian asked.

"remember Princess I have my ways." Louves rainbow eyes sparkled and she flicked her long persian tail.

"Aye , aye I remember." Jillian chuckled.

"Who's the gray one?" Louve asked.

"Minerva ? she's the Fleet admirals daughter."

"...She has children?!"

"Child. From what I know..."

"Nope she's expecting" minerva said over hr shoulder letting her silky tail drag along the ground sluggishly.

"I never knew she...alright then.." Louve said shaking her head.

suddenly at the cave Minerva stopped and perked her ears then lowered them and repeating the process.

"Something isn't right.." she mumbled holding up a halting hand.

"what is it Minerva?" Jillian asked blinkingly at the hand inches from her face.

"shush , I think someones in there.."

"Aye , Chairty , Bridgettah , Katalina , Sarah and Katty."Jillian trailed off.

"No...someone...else." she said sinkinginto thedarkness along the side , "Lay low their coming."

Louve stood in front of Jillian as they backed off into the high cane like weeds.

Soon out came two very tall tan colored dragons , with scarred rough skin and tattered wings.

"Do you hear that Comder?" The elder looking one said sniffing the air.

"Aye Hadenre I do." The younger one snarled looking to the woods and his pitch black eye glowing red.

"Easy Comder it may be dinner, or..."

"Felines." He said in a hush rough tone. Minerva gasped slightly as the dragon steped close to her friends grapping Jillian she growled lowly ,climbing up into a tree jumping down onto the dragon claw branished into his scaly skin.

"What tha-" he growled and grabed her slinging her off to he ground where her body made a sickening thud and a whimper from her.

"MINERVA!" Jillian and Louve shouted.

"Leave it Comder." The elder name Hadenre said , "Felinids don't taste that well..too much fur." he sneered and flew off followed by the other.

"Minerva? c'mon girl ...g-get up!" Jillian called over to the girl.

"I think she's d-"

"I-I'm not dead.." Minerva said getting on all fours gasping slightly from the pain in her wrists.

"Oh thank God!" they both went to grab her up.

"Remind me never to do that again..." She mumbled rubbng her more than likely broken wrist.

"..Thank you for that.." Jillian said blushing slightly/

"No thanks needed..."About that time Kitty walked up with Sarah and Britt.

"What...minnie?!"

"Yeah , Yeah save it , I'm fine. she grumbled not likeing all the attention.

"they didn't get you lot huh?"

"No we found a new hiding place.." Britt said sitting down to splint minerva's wrist that was quickly swelling.

"Mum's gunna love this.." she hissed.

"How is Mrs. Hayes?" Jillian asked.

"She's holdin' on.." kitty mumbled a bit thoughtfully then looked at Louve. "Who-"

"Louve."

"...Where'd you-"

"Castle servant.."

"Oh-I-see.."

"blasted dragons!" Minerva shouted snarling.

"I take that as an offence Miss. minerva.." Ascante stepped forward smirking.

"Eh sorry dragon boy...I'm hurtin' here.."

"Aye..." he murmured grabbing her wrist.

"Ah! Hey!" she said hot tears streaming down her eyes.

"Hold still feline."

"Let her go!" Jillian shouted.

"Relax kittens I'm not going to hurt her-"

"Y-You're doing a blood g- " Like that minerva blacked out into the mossy ground.

"WHAT THA-"

"Opps."Ascante shruged and let her go walking off into the night."

* * *

"Hi Amelia!" Aurora Mayflower's voice came into the kitchen on the Doppler home as Amelia was trying to go through boxes of ornaments while keeping the babies in check .

"Hello Aurora dear." she smiled up at her cousin.

"Did you hear the news about the ironic?"

"Ironic what ? "

"It was attacked by pirates.."

"The ironic...YOU MEAN THE SHIP THAT THE GIRLS ARE ON?"

"I gues- WHAT?!"

**A/n YAY SUCKY ENDING SUCKS :D**


	28. Chapter 28

"Amelia , Amelia calm down tell me again ? " Alton Arrow said trying to sooth Amelia's distraught and panic. "Pirates Alton , Pirates!" Amelia said leaning against the counter in the Arrow's kitchen. "Oh Lord does Victoria-" "Not yet I didn't want her to know until I knew if..." Amelia trailed off biting her lower lip. "Amelia we'll figure something out but you need to tell your sister, after all it is her daughter.."

"She's pregnant Alton!" The craigorian man sighed unknown to them Naomi Arrow was walking into the kitchen. " Amelia pregnancy do not make her a china doll she needs to know-"

"Do not be hypocritical Alton!" Amelia snapped causing him to blink. "Amelia I kept that from Naomi because-" "Kept what from Naomi?" Naomi said stepping on into the room.

"Naomi! Er...dear we were just talking about minor things.." "Like keeping things from me?" "Yes-no-er...Love...I..." He look aspirated at Amelia who had an apologetic look.

"Go on dear I'm listening ." She said sitting on the counter crossing her arms. "Naomi love it was just a few things about the Treasure Planet voyage I skipped out on.."

"Well Alton , I'm not expecting anymore and I'm waiting." Amelia looked at the female craigorian , Naomi was a sweet girl who grew up in a hard life her father was a farmer in the poor countryside of Craigoria our side a town called Greenville. Naomi was the only daughter of Gray and Beverly Simmons, with two elder brothers Frederick and Gregory. The family got by on barely anything never was a penny left over the boys wore hand-me-downs the cousins from the city outgrew Naomi wore dresses made from scraps her mother could come up with.

While the boys were out in the fields working Naomi was inside with her mother ,if she wasn't outside wandering off, Her mother tried to show her all there was to being a "lady" without any proper education her self, schools were few far and in between on Craigoria. When Naomi was fifteen her father and brothers were drafted into war causing her and her mother to have to run the farm and do their parts till the men returned , but tragedy struck when Gray was injured in battle while saving the life of a certain navy doctor and sent home to either live or die.

But Thanks to the quick work of the battlefield nurses Gray was able to live but this sparked something inside Naomi the country girl grew the yearning to help and see the etherium find out what was beyond their little town. But the young girl didn't want to leave her parents in the middle of this hardship especially since her mother was way over her head in work. she decided when her brothers returned she'd say her goodbyes, do her touring and return.

When that time came however it wasn't as simple as Naomi thought., her mother didn't want her to go, and a first ever fight ensued between them, Though Gray talked to his wife and eased her into it and ,though she was as stubborn as an ox, Beverly gave in. Tell her daughter she just didn't want her only girl to die on some godforsaken battlefield Naomi promised her she wouldn't and like that she was off, meeting Doctor Lindsey once she entered the naval ship becoming fast friends with er, the Doctor liked the spunky driven young girl and became like an older sister to her. Later she met Alton Arrow after he had a training accident with a friend spraining his wrist after several failed attempts the young man finally conjured up a date with the nurse. Spending the entire summer with her falling in deep love with her. He was about to propose to her when the call of war came the same battle that took Richard Becard away from Victoria and forever changed Amelia and her views on love. Soon as he got home Alton proposed to her, the two made some choices that they still live with today in secret and the rest is history.

"Naomi darling this isn't the time." "Bloody hell Alton I'm thirty one years old I think I can handle it." He sighed and look her hand and looked down at her for a moment and then told her in detail about the supernova , then parts he left out about the mutiny such as his injuries and how they came to pass , he'd told her he'd only jabbed him self from falling. She listened intently, eyes widening at times then calming once more.

"And that's that Naom." "I see why you didn't tell me Alton but , I could have handled it fine."

"Even with it being our childrens lives at risk Naomi? " Naomi looked from him to Amelia and then to the window.

"Alton, a woman deserves to know about her children's well being no matter if they are expecting or not , not even their ages matter, a mother is least at rest when the unknown is wandering about with their children. " Naomi said smartly and turned around to leave only to be face to face with Victoria.

"Hello you lot...what...have I missed 'ere?"


	29. Chapter 29

"Victoria!" Amelia jumped as she heard her older sisters accent. "Aye Amelia it's me." Victoria said cooly leaning against the counter such as Naomi had moments before. "Victoria...you need to sit down dear..." Victoria looked at her oddly then sat down on a stool. "Now what is it Amelia?" Amelia sighed and took her sister's hands. "Tori...Pirates...raided the RLS Irony..." "...T-The Irony?! The ship my daughter is on?!" She jumped up to quickly wincing and flopping back down on the stool. "I-I-I-s she alright?!" :"I...I don't know...I can't find anything.." Amelia lowered her ears. "I-I knew this was a bad idea but you pressed on!" Victoria snapped jumping back up hot tears streaming down her face and heaving her heavy chest. "Victoria please calm down!" "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER OUT THERE POSSIBLY D-D-D..." Victoria couldn't finish her sentence as she collapsed to the floor. "Victoria?!" Amelia yelled going quickly to her sister who was now cold on the floor.

"Step back Amelia." Naomi instructed lifting the expecting woman up. "W-w-what happen?!" Amelia gasped wide eyed.

"Call Doctor Lindsey." Was all naomi said before having Alton take Victoria to the spare bedroom. Not long after Lindsey came bounding in and immediately checked Victoria over. "what happened?!" lindsey asked quickly. "Amelia told her about the raided ship and she hyperventilated.." "raided sip-Minerva.." "Aye." "dear Lord.." Lindsey mumbled and raised Victoria's head up on the pillows. "You call me soon as she wakes up-and no she may not leave." "But Lindsey.." "I mean it Naomi I don't care what she call me girl soon as she wakes." Naomi nodded to her boss who rolled her eyes and lightly punched her arm. "Don't look so glum girl you know I kid." "Aye I know Lindsey.." Lindsey sighed, "I never thought I'd see her like this.." "..Like what?" "Pregnant of course, After Richie's death Victoria ran off to the jungle to do undercover work or as you now know , to hide her baby. I only seen her just before she let Richard's friends look after her..." Lindsey growled. "They used Rich then they took Minerva from Victoria when he died.."Lindsey sighed still hearing Richard's teasing voice calling her lulu no matter how much he protested or hit him. "You don't find a love like theirs very often.." Lindsey mumbled walking out.

Naomi sighed and lightly covered Victoria up and pet back her hair. "you'll be fine dear.." She mumbled and walked out .

"I just don't know what to do Alton! It's obvious that Victoria cannot handle this." "Well Amelia...I...honest to God don't know what to tell you... " Amelia sighed her self and kneaded her temples. "Any thing I can assist you with Captain ?" Amelia perked her ears as Emily Steelforge stepped through the door of Alton's study. "Emily! Long time no see dear friend!" Amelia rose from her seat and crossed the room to her friend. "Aye after that 'bout in Glormina." Emily chuckled a bit scratching her pixie cut blonde hair. "Aye erm...five years I'd warrant aye?" "Aye It seems such a way Amelia." Amelia nodded slightly then went back to pondering. "I couldn't help but overhear your issue Amelia... about the pirates?" Amelia sighed and explained in more detail. "I...think I can help you with that .." Emily said after a slight pause. " you do?" Amelia perked her ears. "I know a guy.." she grinned "Emily if you do this for me I'll...I dont know what I'll do but it'll be grand!" Emily smiled, "what are friends for Amelia..." Amelia smiled then jumped when a crash was heard. " AMELIA?!" "VICTORIA!" she dashed out to her sister. "W-w-whats wrong with me?" Victoria said still winded.

"first of all you're out of bed.." Amelia lifted her back into the bed. "A-Amelia..." "Dear just calm down and rest...I'm taking care of the girls alright...you just have to take care to you..." "C-charlie..." "I'll call him now rest." Amelia gently rubbed her sisters stomach and hummed softly. Victoria soon fell asleep still breathing hard and amelia prayed that she'd be alright...

A/n and thats the chapter dearies ^^ now a "warning" persay some people are stealing from ACT. So heres who this goes, if you want to use ANYTHING from ACT characters , idea , sentence , scene or anything you contact both me AND Kitty. . Do nt go to her and say "Britt said" and dont come to me "Kitty said" there is no she said , she said , going on. If you try to pull anything over us , we talk to each other daily and will know if you contacted us both. Dont take anythign fro mthis cause it just doesnt belong to me it belongs to both of us and som fo the characters belong to our friends. If you ask us we probably will allow you to use what ever it is if you violate this you will be blocked , reported and banned form . Thank you all for the reviews , faves and other such thing :)

**~Britt**


	30. Chapter 30

Victoria awoke to a dull beeping sound and a crisp white room. "W-Where..." "Tori!" "Amelia?" "Tori after we last spoke you started contracting..." Victoria's eyes went wide, "I went into labor?!" "No,No dear not yet." "They're early Amelia!"

"This happens Tori it's alright." "Charlie..." "Is downstairs getting coffee." "...Minerva?" "Nothing yet dear we're still searching." Victoria grabbed her sisters hand and looked up at her. "I'm putting faith in that Amelia, please...don't let me down." "Tori we'll have them by Christmas..." Victoria smiled and laid down as another contraction hit her.

* * *

Several days later the group was sitting in a circle in the jungle...

"This is bloody ridiculous!" Minerva said hissing as Ascante told them there was no treasure, the dragons had used it to build their homes and the mystical gems they wore around their necks, she just plopped into the sand, "I just wanted something to show my mum.." she mumbled. "I just wanna get home.." Britt said out loud they all silently agreed. Ascante looked at his sister then to the group, "We can get you off the island." they all perked up, "Really?!"

"Aye we can.." "And ye will come wit' us 'ight?" Sarah asked. "Er I uh..." "C'mon Ascante it's not like there's really anything here but a bunch of grouchy dragons and pirates.." kitty said shrugging some. "If we take you home what will we get?" The dragon ventured.

"My mum wont kill you." Minerva shrugged. "Your mum? " Madam Fleet Admiral Victoria Becard-Casey." "She's deadly with a gun." "So ...yeah it's nice to live." Britt shrugged.

"...You're right."Ascante took his sister's hand and she smiled up at him then they began murmuring soon a bright light flashed and a portal appeared. They all grinned and stepped through..

* * *

Christmas morning Amelia felt extremely guilty she hadn't found the girls like she'd promised her sister, who thankfully did not go into labor two months early she was sitting in Amelia's living room now smiling slightly as the Doppler babies opened their gifts. As in Amelia and Delbert taking their little hands and ripping the smiled and picked up Sunny and coddled him. Sighing some she looked to her husband as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Tori I have faith this'll be a Christmas we won't forget." " I hope you're right Charles." "Hey it's Charles Casey I haven't been wrong yet." He chuckled/.

"Oh you conceded ol' charmer you." She murmured. Charlie chuckled and kissed her temple and looked down at the baby in her arms. "Good lad he'll be." "Aye Aye he will be." Victoria kisses the babies head and rocked him.

* * *

"WE'RE HOME!" Minerva shouted jumping up in the air. "We have to get Katty to-" "Halt! Who goes there?" "Emily? It's us Kitty and britt." Britt said motioning to her and her cousin. "Bloody hell it t'is!" She walked up to them .

"Princess Jillian, Louve, Sarah Swinson, Minerva Becard, Charity Becard and Katty Hayes." "you forgot the dragon Katalina.." Emily murmured some. "Oh aye this is Ascante and his sister. " "Lovely...now..we need to get you lot home the admirals are worried about you." "Katty needs a hospital.." Minerva said. "I'll get everyone where they need to be girls you run home. "

With that the four sad good bye and dashed home as fast as they could. Everyone stood in shock once they reached town looking at the running girls as if they were mad, but they didn't care , they were home. Soon as they seen their base they jumped the fence and ran down the road to the fence guarding their property , jumping it and running straight to Amelia's home. A chorus oh "Aunt Amelia , Muma, and Cap'm!" was filling the air as they reached the porch and ran into the house. Amelia and everyone else in the house snapped their necks to the girls in shock.

"Y-you're back." Amelia said standing and instantly taking her nieces into her arms nuzzling them and licking their cheeks. Minerva on the other hand ran to her mother and took her and pulls her close as possible. "My baby." she whispered. minerva pulled back then noticed the baby in her arms the little canid the was fast asleep and looked over to the basket and smiled this was certainly an unforgettable Christmas.

* * *

A few months later Victoria gave birth to three beautiful triplet girls, Elinor, Frances and Karoline Amelia couldn't be more proud of her sister, and Minerva was quite a good older sister, once she got used to the babies that was. Victoria chuckles watching her right now watch in wonder over her little sisters when a letter game in the mail slot. Victoria started to raise her self up only to be stopped by Minerva who opened the letter.

"What is it dear?" Victoria asked leaning against the back of the couch."An invitation muma." "To what dear?"

"The Grand reopening to the Benbow inn muma." "the Benbow- ah that place James Hawkins hails from." "Can we go muma?" "I don't see why not...but..." "But what muma?" "You'll have to wear a dress." "A dream!?"

a/n Oh Jesus Minerva in a dress what will happen dear Lord xD read the big wrap up chapter to find out :D thats right ACT is almost over with. i have other fanfictions planned though none this big but some. R&R m'dears


End file.
